


Learning Control

by FrostedLimits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banshee returns, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kara can't control her powers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor sanvers maybe, Smut, SuperCorp, but still plenty of plot, game night happens, karlena, lena is more than happy to help, pure sin at some points, super fluffy at some points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Kara and Lena have been friends for a few months. Lena and Kara wanted to pursue a relationship, but after Lena found out about Kara being Supergirl she was too scared. She told Kara they should just be friends. Until now.(Kara and Lena's relationship as it begins and progresses. Also, Kara needs some work on controlling her powers with Lena.)**Takes place after where the show is currently. Kara and Mon-El have broken up, but are still friends, and even he has to admit that Kara is better with Lena.**Chapters will be uploaded every few days. I try for every two or three, but sometimes I get caught up in other things. At least one chapter a week.





	1. Giving In

Lena laid awake staring out the window through the gaps on Kara's clothing racks. She was on her side, in her position as the little spoon while the strong blonde was nestled behind her. This wasn't the first time she had stayed at Kara's overnight. It wasn't even the first time they had shared a bed. But Lena's feelings had started to change.

She knew she had more than platonic feelings for her best friend. And she knew Kara had feelings for her too. But Kara was Supergirl. When she told Lena her secret, it was like she sucked the air from Lena's lungs. All of her hopes and fantasies about her ability to create a life with Kara seemed so far away. All she could think about is how much she would take away from the gorgeous heroine.

She saw the public's faith crumbling as they realized that the Super was consorting with a Luthor. She imagined all of the horrible tactics her mother and Lex would use to destroy Supergirl and hurt herself. She felt the overwhelming distrust of Kara's friends and family grow towards her. She was afraid. Lena knew that she and Kara wouldn't work. They couldn't work. She cared for Kara far too much to put her in jeopardy because of their relationship.

So she told Kara then and there. She said that they needed to remain friends. She was too distraught to give Kara a proper explanation though. So Kara believed it was because Lena was afraid of her. The hurt in her eyes after Lena rejected her was almost too much to bear. It was as if all of the sadness in the world had collected behind this pair of beautiful blue eyes.

But that was months ago, and since then their friendship had grown stronger. Kara's family and friends grew to trust Lena. Supergirl became an outspoken supporter of many (but not all) of L-Corps projects. She helped the public begin to trust the Luthor name once more. And as Lena and Kara worked together, Cadmus was closer than ever to being completely shut down.

And all of these things have happened without harming Kara or Supergirl. And it was causing Lena to let her guard down. She began to wonder if she and Kara could work. And laying in bed, with Kara's arm around her middle, listening to the sound of the blonde's breath in the stillness of the night, she finally realized that Kara was worth the risk.

She could feel the warmth radiating from the woman beside her. Lena longed for the feeling of Kara against her back. Ever since Kara thought that Lena was afraid of her, she kept a space between the two of them when they were laying together. She wanted to keep from making Lena feel suffocated.

Lena rolled onto her back, into the space between them so her shoulder now rested against Kara's chest. Lena placed her newly freed right hand on Kara's arm and lightly stroked it. Kara stirred. Her arm tightened around Lena's waist as if to hug her. She pulled her other arm from under Lena's head to prop herself on her elbow. She looked down at Lena with confusion, the raven haired beauty never woke in the night.

Lena raised her left hand to caress Kara's cheek. Kara leaned into the touch. As she closed her eyes, she heard Lena's heart beat start to race. She opened her eyes and looked into Lena's. It was like the sky meeting the ocean. Blue into green.

Lena moved her hand from Kara's cheek slowly around to the back of her neck.

"Lena." Kara said with hesitation trying to hide the excitement and longing escaping into her voice.

Lena took a breath. She stared into her personal sky and saw the same love she felt staring back at her. She spoke softly, "Kara." She broke eye contact to stare at the lips only a foot from her face. Beautiful, pink, full lips that she longed to feel against her own. She saw the hitch in Kara's breath before she heard it. Her eyes slowly drifted back up, afraid that she would find pity or confustion. Lena had never stopped to think about whether or not Kara's feelings for her were still there. But the look on Kara's face was all Lena needed. Kara's eyes were filled to the brim with longing and hope and love. So Lena uttered the two words she had longed to say for months, barely above a whisper, "Kiss me."

Lena began to pull Kara forward. She closed the gap between the two of them almost excruciatingly slowly. Kara placed her lips on Lena's and it was as if the world stopped turning. The kiss was soft and sweet, opening up the flood gates for all of the feelings the two women had been keeping buried.

Kara felt Lena deepen the kiss. Lena's hand started to tighten in her hair. The pull sent a bullet of heat into Kara's abdomen, which only spurred her on more.

She licked Lena's bottom lip asking for entry. Lena eagerly parted her lips to allow Kara's tongue into her mouth. The new sensation of Kara exploring her made the blush on Lena's chest deepen. She could feel her arousal building. She moaned into Kara.

Hearing Lena's reaction, Kara couldn't help herself. She broke the kiss, prompting a whine from the gorgeous woman next to her. She moved her hand around Lena's thigh and hitched Lena's leg up around her waist. Kara slid her own leg between Lena's, her thigh pressing against Lena's core. She could feel the heat pulsing from Lena. She placed her hands on the bed, on the sides of Lena's shoulders and ground her thigh against the green eyed woman, leaning back in to kiss her.

Lena's body felt like it was on fire. The new friction from Kara was causing her to lose all ability for coherent thought. A loud moan escaped her and it was quickly absorbed by Kara's mouth on hers once again. Lena could barely contain herself as she dragged her nails down Kara's shoulder blades.

All of the sudden, it felt as if they are both wearing far to many clothes. Lena sat up, pushing Kara back onto her knees, and forcing her to let go of the bed. Lena grabbed the hem of Kara's t-shirt and looked into her eyes for permission. Kara nodded and raised her arms as Lena pulled the shirt over her head.

"Holy shit." The words came out of Lena's mouth before she could stop them. She could feel Kara's smirk without looking away from the newly bared torso. She knew Kara was Supergirl and she knew she was fit, but the sight that met her eyes was more than she was expecting. Her eyes drifted to strong shoulders. She wondered how it would feel to have her thighs pressed against them in ecstasy with Kara between them. Then her eyes found Kara's abs. Perfectly toned, she wanted to run her tongue across them. She wanted to feel the muscles quiver at her touch as she searched lower and lower on her torso them until she could taste Kara.

Lena's mouth went dry when she focused on Kara's breasts. It was inhuman, how perfect they were. Beautiful, round and delectably inviting. Lena's breath caught as she noticed Kara's bra. She was wearing red with black lace, a personal favorite. Lena looked up at Kara and raised an eyebrow.

"Expected this to happen?" She questioned, marveling at the fact she could still form words.

"No." Kara replied blushing. "I just like wearing things that remind me of you."

And Lena was floored by this amazing woman once more. She pulled Kara into her, fisting her hair and pulling her head to the side to gain access to the blonde's neck. She kissed hard and sucked, listening to Kara try to stifle a very loud reaction. Smiling, Lena bit down on her pulse point.

Kara's eyes flew open. Before Lena knew what was happening she was on her back once more. Kara was leaning over her, chest heaving, desire biting behind her eyes as she straddled Lena. She grabbed Lena's wrists and push her hands down to the bed to make sure she couldn't move. But then Kara noticed something, and she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked seeing the fear in Kara's eyes.

Kara pulled herself from Lena. "Did I hurt you?" Her hands were clutched to her chest as if she was afraid to touch the woman she loved so dearly.

"What?" Lena asked. But she could already feel the blood rushing back into her hands. She hadn't realized but Kara had cut off the circulation with her grip. If she had to guess there would probably be light bruises there in the morning. She saw the terror rise in Kara's eyes.

"I'm okay, Kara. I'm okay." She sat up to the beautiful superhero and pulled her into a gentle hug. She felt Kara take a shaky breath. When she pulled back, she saw the tears building in Kara's eyes. She kissed her cheek. "I'm okay." She repeated, seeing Kara like this pulled at her heart like a lead weight.

Kara's eyes shifted back to the bed, focused on where her hands had been. Lena looked down. The sheet was torn and it looked as if the bed had holes in it. And she realized what that meant. Kara had gripped the bed so hard earlier she had ripped it open. She was so distracted by Lena that she had lost control of her strength.

Lena looked back into Kara's eyes and saw the shame that Kara felt. Kara looked down, like a defeated puppy. Lena hooked a finger under Kara's chin and raised her head to look at her. She placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Kara was suprised. "I'm sorry. I just know that you're afraid of me and my powers, and I understand that and if this means that you don't wanna try that's okay and I'm sorry and -" Kara was cut off by another soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm not afraid Kara." Lena spoke softly and tucked a blonde hair behind Kara's ear. "You are the most incredible person I have ever met. Nothing could scare me away from you. I trust you Kara. We can work on your control together."

Kara looked at her in disbelief. She pulled Lena into a hug and whispered "Thank you" into her ear. Lena pulled Kara back down to the bed. After give her a soft reassuring kiss, she tucked her head into Kara's chest, her skin slightly chilled because her shirt was still discarded somewhere in the room. Lena placed her arm over Kara's stomach and hooked her leg over the blonde's. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and placed a kiss on her head.

"Besides," Lena spoke in a way that Kara could hear her smile, "it's a nice ego boost to know I can derail a Super so easily."

The two women laughed easily and softly.  
'  
"We will just have to see if two can play at that game." Kara teased back.

As her heart rate slowed and her breath deepened, Kara felt Lena drift off to sleep. She was almost there herself, but the worry from earlier tonight kept it just out of her reach. But the feeling Lena on her skin was too good for her to let go of. So no matter what, Kara was going to learn how to control her powers with Lena. She smirked as she drifted off to sleep. As they say, practice makes perfect.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena the next morning. Fluffy fluff. Lena being cute. Pretty short chapter.

Kara woke up to sunlight streaming through her windows. The bed was empty except for her and she remembered what had happened the night before. She sat up quickly, alarmed and afraid.

"Lena?" She called into the apartment. No response. She ripped off the covers and ran into the kitchen, tears already building. She knew Lena didn't have to leave for work yet. The worst possibilities started flooding her mind. Had she left because of last night? Had Kara lost her best friend?

Kara regained breath when she saw what was happening in the kitchen. There were two perfectly set places at the island, complete with coffee and orange juice. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room. But none of that compared to the woman cooking.

Lena had headphones in and was listening to a song on her phone. With a little help from her super hearing, Kara heard "I Need a Hero" blasting through the small speakers. She smiled at how goofy Lena was sometimes.

As she flipped another pancake, Lena continued to dance around. She was wearing one of Kara's flannels, her phone tucked into the breast pocket. Her shorts were barely noticeable, peaking out just below the bottom of the shirt. Her bare feet padded soft thumps as she jumped around. As the song finished, she made a grand final dance move, spinning and throwing her arm in the air, like the cover of Flash Dance.

She stopped dead when she saw Kara. The heroine couldn't contain her giggling anymore and bust out laughing at this gorgeous dork. Lena's face turned as red as Supergirl's cape.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. How long have you been there?" Lena asked, removing her earbuds and turning off her music.

"Long enough to know I'm a better dancer than you. And according to that song, you need me. Anything I can help with?" Kara mocked.

Lena cocked an eyebrow. She didn't like to be embarrassed, even though with Kara it was usually okay. She decided that she shouldn't be the only one who is flustered this morning. "Actually," she started as she moved close to Kara, "there is something you can do." Her voice was low and seductive. She saw Kara swallow, as if her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Y-Yeah?" Kara stammered. The look in Lena's eyes was intoxicating.

Lena was against Kara's body at this point. It was then that Kara realized that she probably should have put clothes on before she left the bed room, considering that she was still only in her bra and shorts from the night before. Her heart raced.

Lena stared at Kara's lips and leaned in for a kiss. Kara was more than ready to kiss Lena again. She had never felt anything as soft as Lena's lips. But just as their lips brushed against each other, Lena stopped short. She whispered against Kara's lips. "You can help by putting on your shirt. It's time for breakfast." She quickly pecked Kara's cheek and smirked. Kara stood there dumbfounded as she watched the CEO basically skip back to here her pancakes were cooking.

"Not fair Luthor." Kara pouted, feeling the redness on her cheeks.

"Hey, your lecturing me about fair when you're pouting, topless, and I can't touch you? Now that's unfair." Lena put the last pancake on the plate. "Now go put a shirt on and come get some food before I eat it all.

Kara was clothed and seated in time it took for Lena to sit down.

Lena chuckled. "So many uses for super speed. And you use it so you can eat sooner."

"Hey," Kara said with a mouthful of pancake. "I need food to keep my strength up. It's important." Her smile twinkled behind her eyes.

Lena let out a small chuckle and took a bite. Her heart fluttered as she realized she actually has a chance for happiness with Kara now. She felt the warmth of the thought spread through her body.

It eventually settled lower in her stomach as she thought about how much fun it was going to be learning how to control Kara's powers. Yes it would be dangerous, but that only made her heart beat faster. She's never been one to turn away from a challenge. And she will never be the one to turn away from Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was pretty short but it was a scene I really wanted to happen. I'm editing more chapters at the moment, the next chapter will be pretty fluffy too but Chapter 4 is smutty as smutty can be. Comment anything you wanna say! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read!


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night at Kara's. Lena is nervous because it's the first game night since they've been together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled a bit with flow so I'm sorry for it being choppy sometimes. I like seeing the different sides of Mon in the show and I wanted to represent them a little bit here. I think his character is interesting because he really tries to be a good person despite the fact he was raised to be a basic frat boy on Daxam. He's only been on Earth for a few months and he is already such a better person than he was. He has a way to go still but he has done well so far I think.

Lena tried to calm herself as she pulled her hair out of a high ponytail. She had been to game night with everyone before, but this was the first time since she and Kara had gotten together. It was stirring her nerves up more than she wanted to admit.

She headed to Kara's a little early, trying to busy herself to calm her jitters. She just wanted to get to Kara's. The blonde had a way of making Lena feel like she could let her guard down.

She knocked on Kara's door and was quickly greeted by her smiling, giddy, puppy of a girlfriend.

"Hi! You're early!" Kara kissed her on the cheek as she walked into the apartment.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just felt a little nervous about tonight and couldn't really relax so I figured I'd just come here and not pace around my apartment - " Kara stopped the rambling by placing her hands on Lena's shoulders.

"Babe. Slow down. There's no need to be nervous, everyone loves you. We're gonna be good. Okay?" Kara's faith in her friends and their relationship calmed the butterflies in Lena's stomach.

Lena took a deep breath. "Thanks. I needed that."

Kara kissed her softly and wrapped Lena in a hug. There was a quick knock on the door as Alex walked in, followed by Maggie.

"Hey you two, there is company here now." Maggie said in a teasing voice.

"Relax, it's just a hug." Kara said through a smile as she gave Maggie a small hug followed by Alex.

"That's good. Lena, you're great but I don't think I could handle seeing you and my baby sister in a compromising position." Alex gave Lena a quick hug as she spoke.

"Hello?" The girls turned to see Winn and Mon-El walking into the apartment.

"Food?" Kara asked now that everyone was there, already moving to make herself a plate of pizza and pot stickers.

"Ooh, yes please." Mon-El was the first to respond making a plate with enough food to rival Kara's.

The others laughed and began to fix themselves food as well. Lena's worries started to ease as her friends laughed and began game night.

Their game nights had grown increasingly longer as more and more games were added. There had been debates back and forth for months about who had advantages in certain games. They eventually decided that everyone got to pick at least one game they would play.

It was pretty consistent: Lena with Monopoly, Maggie with Clue, Alex and Operation, Kara and Pictionary, Winn usually went with Trivial Pursuit, and Mon-El chose his game based on how the night was going. If the night needed a laugh after Lena crushed everyone in Monopoly, he would pick something like Cards Against Humanity. If Trivial Pursuit made everyone's brain hurt, he tended to go with something easy like Life or even Chutes and Ladders when everyone was particularly drained.

One by one, they worked their way through everyone's games and by the time they got to Mon-El's game, they had laughed more tonight than ever before.

Lena started to notice as the night went on, that it felt different than others. Firstly, The teams worked better. She and Winn used to be on a team when Kara and Mon-El were together. The others got pretty frustrated when the tech genius and the actual genius dominated every game. Also, it seemed as if everyone was more relaxed than normal.

They cleaned up Trivial Pursuit, everyone was lounging around. Winn was in the chair near Maggie, who was on the couch with Alex tucked in at her side. At the other end of the couch, Mon-El was sitting on the arm.

Kara and Lena were sitting in the arm chair, Lena on Kara's lap with Kara's arm protectively over her legs. She listened as Kara and Alex teased each other about music tastes and watched Winn ask Maggie about pool and how she had gotten so good at it. Lena smiled remembering the story Kara told her about the first time Maggie asked Winn if he played. She was lost in her thoughts when she caught Mon-El studying her. They held eye contact for a moment before Kara broke their focus.

"So what's it gonna be Mon?" Kara spoke as she wrapped her other arm around Lena's waist possessively.

"Huh?" Mon-El looked away from Lena to Kara, clearly being brought out of a thought.

"What's your pick for tonight?" Kara's hand flexed slightly on Lena's leg. She had noticed the two looking at each other and couldn't figure out what it was.

"Oh. I was thinking, either Truth or Dare, or maybe I Never?"

"Why not both at the same time?" Lena offered, as the idea began to form in her mind.

"That could be interesting." Maggie interjected.

"How would it work?" Alex asked, sitting forward on the couch.

"Well, we could start with a Never and then from the people that have to drink, they get to dare someone who didn't drink." Lena's words came out slowly, afraid the others would think it was a dumb idea.

"That sounds... really awesome actually. I'm in." Winn said.

The rest of the group agreed almost immediately.

"I'll get us some drinks then. Lena, you wanna help me?" Mon-El started over to the kitchen.

"Sure." Lena said and got up to follow. She could feel Kara's eyes, watching them walk away.

"Oh hey," Maggie called from the couch, "Don't let little Danvers off easy. I stopped by the bar and grabbed a bottle for her just in case." She smiled and looked at Kara, teasing, "If we've gotta drink, so do you."

Lena grabbed the bottle from Maggie's bag and started to pour drinks with Mon-El. When the others were distracted by Alex and Maggie's sudden decision to arm wrestle, Mon-El caught her attention.

"Hey, I know that it's not really my place but I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you two. I still care about Kara and I see how happy you make her." Mon-El glanced over as Kara cheered Alex on. "She's better with you. And you with her. I'm glad you two found your way to each other." He turned back and placed his hand on Lena's.

"Thank you." Lena moved her other hand to cover Mon-El's. A sense of comfort passed over her. Hearing Mon-El's words of acceptance had finally chased away Lena's worry. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be supportive. After everything with you and Kara - "

"That's in the past. Don't get me wrong, I loved being with her. It's amazing, as you know." They both looked over to see Winn and Maggie cheering as Maggie finally pinned Alex's arm.

Once the cheering died down a bit, Mon continued talking. "But seeing you two together, and how happy you both are? Now that's the best feeling in the universe. Trust me." Mon's boyish grin spread across his face as he reached over and gave Lena a gentle hug. And although neither of them could see it, a smile slowly appeared on Kara's face.

"Okay, who's ready to drink?" Mon joked as he and Lena put drinks down for everyone.

Kara groaned. "Rao, I really hate being hungover. Thanks a lot Maggie."

"Anytime little Danvers." Maggie smiled and raised her glass in a cheers to Kara.

"Okay, I guess I'll start. I've never kissed a guy." Mon spoke, figuring he would start the night easy.

"Cheap shot." Kara said as she lifted her glass. Alex and Kara were the only ones to drink.

"Pay back?" Alex looked at Kara with a smirk. Kara smiled, already laughing at her adoptive sister's plan. "I dare you to kiss Winn."

Maggie and Lena burst out into laughter.

"Careful boys," Lena started, "spending this much time with us, people will start to think you're a couple."

"Hey, just because I'm straight doesn't mean I have a problem with," Mon winked at Alex, "boys lovin' boys."

"Same here. Well said my friend." Winn sat forward with a nod at Mon-El. "Now pucker up buttercup."

The girls whooped and hollered as the boys made a show of a big, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

"Okay Alex, now that you've gotten your show, take your turn." Winn laughed as he relaxed back in his seat.

"I've never been attracted to Kara." Alex smiled smugly as Lena, Winn, and Mon-El picked up their glasses, until she saw Maggie take a drink.

"What? I'm a sucker for a Danvers sister. But don't worry, I only have eyes for you baby." Maggie kissed Alex's mouth, still slightly open from shock.

The game continued for about two hours, filled with awkward moments and hilarious reactions. By the end of it, Kara and Mon-El had been dared to a one fingered push-up contest with Winn and Maggie on Kara's back, and Lena and Alex on Mon's. Kara won easily, even when Mon pouted and Kara had to lift everyone for her push-ups.

Lena and Winn had a debate about Barry's ability to jump worlds, and who had the better explanation. Alex and Maggie had a quick draw match to see who was faster at pulling their weapon. Lena and Alex won their respective matches, high-fiving once they were both over.

Everyone was pretty tipsy after having to own up to their life choices. They ate a bit more trying to sober up. Kara was more than happy to order extra pizza and break the ice cream out of the freezer.

"Well as much as I wanna keep this going, I've got the closing shift at the bar." Mon-El stood, grabbing his jacket to leave.

"I'll come with." Winn said as he finished his last bite of ice cream. "Lyra wanted me to meet her there later anyways."

"Thanks for coming boys." Kara stood to give them both hugs goodbye. As she hugged Mon-El, she whispered a small "Thank you" into his ear.

He smiled and as they parted. He turned to put on his jacket and spoke so soft that only Kara would be able to hear, "You're welcome. You deserve to be happy Kara. Take care of yourself and protect her. The two of you are amazing, it only makes sense for you to be together."

"Shall we?" Winn clapped Mon-El's shoulder.

"Yeah. Goodnight everybody." Mon called into the apartment as he and Winn left.

A chorus of "goodnight" called back to the boys as they left.

Kara blinked the tears away that threatened to fall from her eyes. After everything she and Mon-El had been through she was always suprised at how heartfelt he could be towards her.

Maggie and Alex headed home shortly after, leaving just Kara and Lena in the apartment. Kara was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Lena was laying with her head in Kara's lap. She breathed deeply as Kara stroked her hair lightly.

"Tonight was amazing." Lena spoke softly, not sure if she was talking more to Kara or herself.

"Yes it was. Thank you for being so wonderful." Kara looked at Lena with her smile showing even behind her eyes. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriends lips.

Lena hummed quietly and closed her eyes. She felt safe in Kara's arms. She was happy. It had been so long, she had forgotten what that feeling was like.

"Bed?" Kara asked Lena.

"Mmmm." Lena was almost asleep in her lap already. "But I'm comfy."

Kara chuckled at the brunette. She looked beautiful, with her hair spread out behind her, and her features relaxed. "Then you won't have to move."

Lena didn't realize what had happened until she felt Kara's bed below her.

She turned over to the blonde, now laying beside her. "Did you just fly us into bed?" Lena asked as she cuddled into Kara.

"Yes. You said you didn't wanna move. Go to sleep princess." Kara smiled and kissed Lena's head.

"Goodnight." Lena drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight." Kara laid there for a while before sleeping. She wanted to live in this moment. Lena next to her, her warmth against Kara's body, the smell of her hair. Kara had lost so much in her life. But being here, having her friends and family and Lena, she felt as if those wounds would finally be able to heal. She pressed another small kiss on the top of Lena's head and closed her eyes, finally succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment. Thank you all so much for your kudos and words of encouragement! Also, the next chapter is basically pure smut and sin so get ready for round one with Kara and Lena.


	4. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a surprise for Kara to help control her powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first real attempt at smut so apologies if it isn't too good. I tried. I'm just gonna go now and hide while y'all read this...

"Damn it!" Lena yelled as she stumbled. She took off her now broken heel and examined the shoe. "Great. This is just what I needed." She sighed as she took off her other shoe and discarded them by the door.

Luckily, she had just gotten home. She had had a long day and was very frustrated. Very, very frustrated.

Her only solace was Kara. They had been together for a few weeks and every moment was wonderful. The one downside was that Kara had barely touched her.

Lena understood her hesitation but if they got in one more heated make out session only to be stopped by a shaky "Wait" from the blonde, Lena was going to go insane. She was dying of hunger for Kara. She wanted to take that step tonight, as long as Kara was willing and wanted to take that step with her. She had finally finished her surprise, with a little help and a lot of awkwardness from Alex. Lena longed for Kara, and tonight she wanted to satisfy her need.

Lena heard the touch of footsteps on her balcony. She turned and saw Supergirl walking into her living room.

"Hi." Kara smiled sweetly and placed a soft kiss on Lena's cheek. Even the smallest touch had Lena's heart racing with expectations.

Lena swallowed hard. "Hello to you. How was your day?" She had to make sure Kara was okay before trying what she had planned for the night.

"It was fine. Write articles, get ridiculed by Snapper, stop some bad guys, ya know the usual." Kara grabbed a piece of left over pizza from the fridge and ate while she wandered into Lena's bedroom to change out of her suit.

Lena followed shortly after, just soon enough to see one of her favorite shirts slide over Kara's head. She loved that Kara wore her clothes to sleep. It made her feel special, as if her clothes being good enough to sleep in meant that she just might be good enough for the girl that was wearing them.

Apparently Lena's staring had not gone unnoticed. Kara gave smiled and sauntered teasingly over to Lena.

The hunger in Lena's eyes deepened intensely. Kara's breath hitched in her throat when she saw her girlfriend's expression change. But she couldn't blame Lena. Most days, it took all Kara had not to waste the hours away, wrapped up in Lena.

Kara was now inches from the brunette. It was like gravity, drawing them closer.

"This is one of my favorite shirts." Lena spoke softly as she placed her hands on either side of Kara's waist, her fingers lightly playing with the hem. She hesitated for a moment and took a slow breath, focusing on the soft fabric between her thumb and forefinger. Lena fisted her hands in the shirt suddenly and pulled Kara into a bruising kiss.

Kara lost herself in her girlfriend immediately. She let her hands drift down the ridges of Lena's back, finding their way to her ass. She squeezed hard, eliciting a low growl from Lena. Kara moved her hands slightly lower and lifted Lena, wrapping her legs around her waist. She pushed Lena against the wall and pressed into her hard.

Lena bucked her hips in response. She wanted Kara with every fiber of her being. But she knew that it couldn't - wouldn't - happen like this. She broke her kiss with Kara. The blonde quickly opened her eyes, seeking the emerald ones she needed. She pulled Lena off the wall and gently set her down.

Kara placed her hands on Lena's cheeks, "Did I hurt you?" The fear and sorrow that replaced the fervor from moments before nearly broke Lena's heart. She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. It was soft and loving, meant only to let Kara know she was safe.

"No darling." She reached out and tucked a piece of the blonde's hair behind her ear. "I just have a surprise for you."

Kara looked at her with confusion. She loved how patient Lena was being with her while she was trying, and failing, to control her powers. Kara cared too much for Lena to ever risk losing her grip on her powers. But she still wondered what the CEO had in mind, and was slightly afraid of what it could be.

She watched Lena walk over to the head of her bed. She hadn't noticed before, but there was a new metal ornament on the top of her headboard. Lena looked back at Kara with a cautious smile.

"Don't freak out okay?" Lena tried to sound confident but a wariness crept into her voice. "I wanted to do something for you that would help you be able to control your powers when we are together. I would never hurt you. Do you trust me?" Her hand was on the ornament but she was waiting for Kara's answer.

"Of course I trust you. But you're making me nervous Lena."

Lena nodded and opened the small ornament with a small hidden latch on the side. Kara felt it before she saw it. She wasn't sick or in pain, but she felt her powers draining slightly. She felt like an average human. A human that worked out a lot, but a human nonetheless.

And then she saw the glowing green stone. About the size of a peach pit, it shown bright in its metal case. The look on Lena's face was nervous curiosity. She was afraid of Kara's reaction.

"How?" That was the first question that popped into Kara's head. "How did you do it?"

"Well the ornament is made of lead, so the Kryptonite won't effect you unless we open it. It registers our bio-metrics, so it will only open for you or me, I've made sure of it. As for how I got the actual stone -" Lena trailed off as her cheeks began to pink. "Well that.. was a very awkward conversation with your sister." She looked up at her girlfriend with a bashful smile.

Kara laughed. "Oh I'm so not looking forward to the next time I see her." After giving herself enough time to adjust to her limited powers, she walked towards Lena.

"I made sure to work with Alex so we got the amount just right. Enough to weaken you, but not enough to actually hurt you. If this isn't okay we don't have to use it. I just wanted to help and I thought -" Kara cut the beautiful CEO's rambling short with a deep passionate kiss.

"Thank you." She kissed Lena again, pouring everything she could into this singular kiss. She pressed hard, not having to worry about breaking Lena's nose or crushing her jaw. She pulled back and met her girlfriends gaze. Lena looked relieved and overjoyed that Kara was still there, holding her, kissing her.

"So... Now that I'm a mere mortal..." A devilish smirk started to grow on Kara's face. Her hunger crept back into her eyes and the fire in her stomach started roaring again.

"We don't have to do anything. I just wanted you to know that you could stop holding back." Lena's heart started to race. As much as she wanted Kara, she didn't want to pressure the blonde. Kara deserved everything Lena could give her and more.

"Oh, trust me sweetheart. This is definitely what I want." Kara licked her lips and before Lena realized what was happening, Kara's hands were on her hips and she was pulled into a kiss so hungry she could barely breathe. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's thighs and picked her up like before.

Kara pressed Lena back into the wall hard. She felt the delicious pull of her back muscles, reassuring her that her powers were still in check. It felt different than before, she felt more connected to Lena. She reveled in being able to fully focus on the gorgeous woman pinned against her, not having to worry about her powers. She pressed her hips into Lena.

"Is this okay?" Kara asked 

"Yes." Lena's voice came out as a breathless whisper.

Kara caught Lena in a forceful kiss and started to drift lower. The brunette tilted her head to allow Kara better access to her neck. Kara kissed and sucked down to Lena's collar bone. She bit hard where Lena's neck met her shoulder. The CEO let out a low moan.

Lena felt like she was on fire. She needed to be closer to Kara. She wrapped her legs tighter around the blonde, trying to gain the friction she so desperately desired.

"Kara." she breathed. She couldn't take much more of this. She was already basically soaked with arousal. She needed to touch every inch of Kara, needed to taste her, needed to feel her come.

"Yes my dear?" Kara's words came between soft kisses to soothe the angry red marks from her bites. She knew Lena would't be happy about them in the morning, but right now Kara wanted to claim Lena with everything she had.

"Bed. Now." Lena whined as Kara bit a particularly sensitive spot.

Kara smirked as she pulled Lena from the wall. She walked backwards, distracted by the kiss Lena had trapped her in. As Lena's tongue pressed into her mouth, the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell on to it. Lena pulled back and looked down at the woman she was now straddling.

Kara's eyes were darker than Lena had ever seen, like the sky just after sunset before the moon rises. Her pupils were blown wide. Lena felt another rush of wetness at her center. She didn't think it was possible to get any wetter than she already was.

Kara sat up to Lena and placed her hands on the hem of Lena's shirt. She looked at her girlfriend with the question in her eyes.

"Please." Lena didn't mean for it to come out so begging but her need for Kara was too strong for her to control anymore.

Kara pulled the shirt over Lena's head and immediately started kissing the newly shown torso.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." Kara's words were punctuated with the kisses she was spreading over Lena's collarbones, breasts, and abs, skimming ever so lightly across the black lace covering Lena's chest. Kara could spend forever lavishing Lena's soft skin with her lips. The fire in her lower stomach was raging, her arousal pooling there, begging for attention to her dripping center.

Lena's hips moved in response to Kara's mouth on her body. Kara moaned as she caught Lena's mouth in a passionate kiss. Her hands squeezed Lena's ass and pulled her impossibly closer. She was incredibly wet. Her underwear was ruined already, her shorts probably not far behind if they continued like this.

Lena's hands moved and pulled off Kara's shirt. In one shift motion, she threw the shirt across the room with one hand as she unhooked and discarded Kara's bra with the other. Lena did notice, however, it was the same red and black bra from that first night in Kara's bed.

Lena leaned forward, pushing her girlfriend down on the bed. She began her assault on Kara's neck. The fact that she could mark Kara in this weakened state was building her arousal higher and higher. She bit Kara's pulse point and quickly licked to soothe the skin, watching the redness spread. She kissed and sucked down to Kara's breasts. She took Kara's nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting, while her hand pinched and pulled at the other.

Kara arched into her touch. "Lena." The name crossed her lips in a breathy moan. Lena growled in response. She growled low as she lightly bit Kara's nipple before switching her mouth and hand. She felt Kara's abs start to quiver. Lena thought for a second if she could make Kara come this way. She smiled as she increased her ministrations.

She doubled down on trying to intensify every touch. Kara had never been so sensitive during sex, partly due to being with Lena and partly because of the Kryptonite dulling her stamina.

Kara felt her abdomen tighten. She arched fully into Lena's touch. Her thighs started to shake in a familiar way, her center pulsing with desire. She had never been this easily turned on before. She wondered what incredible places Lena could take her if she let her. Her breaths became rapid and shallow as she got closer and closer to the edge. Kara's moans were high pitched, nearly screaming as Lena continued her relentless attack.

"Fuck. Lena. I - I'm gonna - " Kara's words were barely coherent.

Lena smiled as she pulled her mouth off of Kara. She moved her other hand to take its place and leaned in close to Kara's ear and bit her ear lobe softly.

"Come for me Kara." Her whisper spoken as a demand. She bit hard at Kara's pulse point.

The bite was Kara's undoing. Kara's entire body shook as she came. All of the tension from the past weeks was being released in one overwhelming orgasm. She was caught somewhere between a moan and a scream and she rode it out. Lena was still on top of her, teasing her, prolonging her state. Kara's body quivered as her orgasm settled and her breathing was shaky. Her core was pulsing hard, her muscles tightening deliciously, still incredibly aroused and absolutely soaked.

"Feeling good?" Lena smiled as she gently kissed Kara. Her hands moved from the reddened breasts and lightly skimmed Kara's skin, chilling the heat coursing all over Kara.

"Mmm" Kara was still trying to gain back thought after her orgasm.

"Well we aren't done yet." Lena's feather light touches moved lower and she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Kara's shorts. The light touch of her fingertips on Kara's hips had the blonde bucking.

"Lena." Kara spoke, her eyes fixed on Lena's, her voice sated but wanting.

"Is this okay?" Lena wanted to push Kara to the limit of pleasure, but didn't want to take it further than the blonde was comfortable with.

Kara nodded as a soft "yes" left her lips.

Lena pulled her shorts and panties off slowly and softly. She saw Kara's skin tighten at her touch. Kara was delectably wet. Lena licked her lips.

"Move up on the bed." She spoke to Kara as she crawled forward on the mattress. Kara moved up and rested her head in the pillows. Her entire body was already covered in a sheen of sweat from the nights activities. She didn't know if she could take another orgasm as intense as the last one but she wanted so much more of Lena, she couldn't resist.

Lena climbed up the bed, on top of Kara once more, and placed soft kisses across her jaw. She kissed Kara with love and care, capturing the blonde's swollen lips between hers and caressing them. As much as she wanted to claim Kara roughly and passionately, she needed to care for her. She needed to kiss her bumbling, goof of a girlfriend and show her how much she cared for her.

After a few moments, Lena moved down to between Kara's legs. Lena began placing light kisses up both of Kara's inner thighs. She would occasionally bite lightly which caused the blonde's breathing to pick up. She stole a glance at Kara's face and whined at the look of ecstasy her girlfriend seemed to be trapped in. Lena couldn't wait any longer.

Kara gasped as Lena's tongue flicked across her clit. She sucked lightly on the swollen nub, reveling in the moan it brought out of Kara. She pressed her tongue forward, tasting Kara. Her tongue spread Kara's folds and she moaned at the feeling. It was amazing.

She started with long, slow strokes, feeling the woman beneath her start to build again. She started to increase her pressure, feeling every moan and sound that escaped Kara's mouth. When Kara started to meet her movements with her hips, Lena pressed Kara's hips down with her hands, forcing her to accept everything Lena was doing to her. She hummed as she took the blonde's clit into her mouth and sucked hard, the vibrations like shock waves.

"Oh FUCK." Kara screamed at the sensation, nearly causing Lena to come undone. She loved seeing Kara like this, completely at her mercy. 

Lena continued to tease Kara's clit until the blonde was shaking, barely able to withstand the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Rao. Lena.. please - I'm so... close." Kara's back was arched and her words were barely above a whisper. Sweat glistened over her entire body and Lena wanted nothing more than to keep her in this state forever. But hearing Kara beg was too good to resist. She thrusted into Kara hard with her tongue, over and over.

"Fuu-uck." As Kara began to topple into orgasm, Lena once again sucked hard at the blondes swollen center.

The heroine screamed as her orgasm took hold of her. Lena continued to lick softly, helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Kara's aftershocks continued for a few minutes, Lena kissed softly and licked Kara's arousal clean.

Once she had come down from her high, Lena slowly crawled up Kara's body, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her lips lightly. Kara moaned softly at the taste of her on Lena's lips.

"Hhmm." Kara hummed as the kiss broke away. "You're amazing, you know that?" She smiled at the beautiful woman next to her. "And I'll have to get you back for making this all about me."

Lena didn't think it was possible for Kara to turn her on more but those words brought a flush to her chest. She could feel how much of a mess she was in her shorts. Seeing Kara undone sated the beast inside her, but she still longed for Kara to touch her, to fuck her. Yet, she saw how tired Kara was so she decided that she would have to wait, she was satisfied enough for the night anyways.

"Okay. But it doesn't have to be tonight sweetheart. You look a little tired to me." Lena smiled and placed another soft kiss on Kara's lips. "How about some sleep?"

"Sleep is good." Kara whispered and snuggled into Lena.

Lena reached up and closed the latch on the ornament. She didn't want it to hurt Kara in the night. They both drifted gently off sleep, surrounded by their collective warmth.

A few hours later, Lena woke up to Kara kissing her neck. A green glow shone above them. Kara had reopened the Kryptonite ornament.

"Kara." Lena was starting to wake up quickly as her girlfriend touched and kissed her. She hummed low, growling.

"Told you I'd get you back. Just relax baby. I've got you." Kara spoke through a smile and began to drift lower on Lena's body.

Lena doesn't remember how long this lasted or how many orgasms she had. All she remembers is collapsing against the bed, her body ravaged by aftershocks. Once she regained the strength to move, she sent a quick message to Jess telling her she wouldn't be into the office tomorrow. She was going to be useless at work given how tired her body even after she wakes up.

Kara closed the ornament, and as they fell into sleep for the second time, Lena laughed quietly to herself as she realized they had finally found a good use for Kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I hope that I did the pure sexiness of Supercorp justice. Next chapter might be a few days before it posts because I'm a bit swamped lately, but I will update as soon as I can. I'm thinking some Alex and Maggie hang outs with Kara and Lena? I like the idea of Lena and Maggie actually becoming really good friends after the whole arresting thing that happened in Luthors (2x12). As always, let me know what you think! I love reading the comments everyone puts.


	5. Marked for Good Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena after their night together. Sanvers checks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot goes on here. Mostly fluff. I love the idea of Maggie and Lena being friends like this.

Lena woke up, sunlight streaming softly through the gap in her curtains. Sleepily, she took a deep breath, inhaling Kara. Lena could feel the warmth radiating from her. Lena was laying on her back, Kara tucked in at her side, her head resting on the brunette's chest. Lena placed a soft kiss in golden hair. Kara sighed at the gentle touch. She burrowed into Lena's neck, wanting to stay like this forever.

"Morning princess." Kara's words were sleepy. She pulled away from Lena just enough so she could tilt her head and see the gorgeous ocean of green staring down at her.

"Good morning darling." Lena's words were quiet, trying not to break the serenity surrounding them. She hooked a finger under Kara's chin, and leaned in slowly, placing a soft, loving kiss to the heroine's lips.

They laid in bed like that for a while, until Kara's stomach growled. The blonde's cheeks pinked at the unexpected noise.

Lena let out a small chuckle. "How about breakfast sweetheart?"

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mention it..." Kara trailed off. A cute smile formed on her lips. "How about I go get us something? Donuts maybe?"

"That sounds wonderful Kara. Just don't be gone from me too long okay?" Lena couldn't stop smiling. She knew she looked like an idiot but she didn't care in the slightest. Being with Kara, simply laying with her and talking to her, it was like everything else in the world clicked into place.

"I'll hurry." Kara said. She placed a chaste kiss to Lena's lips and got out of bed.

Lena watched as Kara's muscles flexed under smooth skin as she skillfully put her super suit back on. She was entranced by Kara's sleek arms sliding into the suits sleeves, the tight fit showing her strength, even under the fabric. Lena watched as the shirt hugged Kara's well toned abdomen, the sigil of the House of El now showing prominently. Lena licked her lips as Kara pulled her skirt on, watching the golden band slide higher, from her well-toned calves, to her beautiful, strong thighs, all the way up to her waist.

Kara moved slowly getting dressed, hearing Lena's steady, yet slightly quickened, heartbeat, telling her that her girlfriend was watching her every movement. Kara tucked her boots and tights into their hidden pockets on the underside of her cape.

Lena's breath stuttered softly as Kara fastened the clasps of her cape to her shoulders. She still couldn't believe that this kind, staggering, beautiful heroine was with her. Lena promised herself long ago, that she would be someone worthy of this blessing, but when she saw Kara like this, that seemed an impossible task for even the noblest of people.

Kara tucked the bottom corners of her cape up near the claps on her shoulders. She had gotten used to the routine of dressing to hide her suit, but Lena's eyes on her made her feel the same as it had the first time she wore her suit, after James gave her the cape made from Kal-El's baby blanket. She felt powerful. Like she was finally complete. Lately, she felt that way every time she was around Lena. Kara smiled as she put her clothes on over her suit. She had gotten in the habit of keeping clothes at Lena's since she came by so often after her night patrols and needed them for work the next day.

Kara decided she had strung this out long enough. She was delaying food after all. She pulled her hair up into a relaxed ponytail and slipped on her glasses. She turned back to her girlfriend, expecting to see lust in Lena's eyes. But she found stopped Kara in her tracks.

Lena's eyes were softer than Kara had ever seen them. They were brimming with happiness and overcome with love. She and Lena had yet to say it aloud, but that was all Kara saw. Love. Lena's eyes were sparkling. A sea of green, shining in the sunlight.

Kara walked the few steps to Lena and kissed her. A kiss filled with every word they both felt, but were too scared to say yet. It was as if the world stopped turning. The kiss was soft and beautiful. Everything a kiss should be and more.

"I'll be back soon." Kara said as she rested her forehead to Lena's once their lips parted.

"Be safe." Lena replied.

"Always." And with that, Kara headed out for breakfast.

* * * * * * * *

Kara arrived at the DEO later that afternoon after getting her new assignment from Snapper.

"Finally. God Kara, where have you been?" Alex rushed over to her sister.

"Sorry, I got a late start today so it took longer at CatCo than expected." Kara was confused as to why Alex seemed so worried.

"You could've at least texted me." Alex hit Kara's shoulder. "So you're good? Not hurt or feeling weak or anything?" Alex studied her carefully.

"Yeah. Alex, I'm fine. What are - " Kara stopped talking when she realised why Alex was so anxious. "Oh... you're worried about - " Kara blushed deeply, not meeting Alex's eyes.

"Yeah, of course I was worried! I gave Lena - " Alex's voice lowered to a whisper, "kryptonite." Alex looked around, mostly just checking to make sure J'onn wouldn't over hear them. She knew he would want to know why she would do such a thing and she really did not want to have to explain it to him. "Are you sure you're okay? No lasting effects?" Alex said, turning her attention back to Kara.

"I'm fine Alex. Wonderful actually. Thank you for trusting Lena. And me." Kara wrapped her big sister into a hug. She knew how much it must've hurt Alex to give away something that could kill her, even if it was to Lena.

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome. I hope it worked." Alex finally started to relax now that she knew Kara was safe.

"It definitely worked." Kara couldn't hide her smile.

"Ew, yeah okay I get it. No need for details." Alex grimaced, trying not to think of her baby sister being defiled by Lena Luthor.

Kara laughed at Alex's expression. "Don't worry. Giving explicit details is just as awkward for me as it is for you." Alex pulled Kara into another hug.

"Now then, how about we go kick some alien ass?" Alex said, putting an arm around Kara's shoulders and leading her over to where Winn, Mon-El, and J'onn were waiting to brief her.

* * * * * * * *

Lena was relaxed on the couch in her apartment. After Kara had to leave for work, Lena decided that she would at least go over some emails. After all, she should try to get some type of work done today, even if she is far to spent to go into the office.

Lena's computer was in her lap, her back leaning against the arm rest, legs stretched out in front of her. She was in a simple white v-neck t-shirt with a pair of black yoga pants. She had a knit blanket draped over her legs. Kara got it for her as a gift, the blue of the blanket matching the blue of her suit.

As Lena finished the last batch of emails for L-Corp, there was a knock at the door.

Lena got up and looked through the peep hole, knowing that only a handful of people would ever come to her apartment. She smiled as she opened the door , seeing one of her favorite people in National City.

"Hey stranger. Long time no - whoa." Maggie stood in the doorway, holding a bottle of whiskey and takeout. She was staring at Lena.

"What?" Lena looked back at Maggie, confused.

The detective seemed to regain her composure enough to walk into Lena's apartment. Once the door was shut behind her, Maggie wheeled around to Lena with a huge, shit-eating grin spreading across her face. "So, I take it you had a fun time last night?" Her eyes drifted to Lena's exposed skin on her neck and chest.

Lena's eyes widened. She had taken a shower but hadn't paid much attention to what she looked like. She figured she probably had a hickey from last night but not one so bad as to cause this reaction. Her cheeks reddened under Maggie's knowing look. "Oh God. It can't be that bad. Can it?" She started walking towards the bathroom.

Maggie set down the food and alcohol. "You haven't noticed them? Oh I gotta see this."

Maggie followed Lena into her large restroom and watched as her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw herself. Lena brought her hand up to her neck, not believing it. Directly on her pulse point, she had a deep purple hickey. But Maggie's reaction was because it wasn't the only one. She had five more on her neck alone. She could see others on her collar bones, spreading across her chest. She raised the lower part of her shirt to show her stomach, and sure enough there were more near her ribs and hips. She was speechless. Part of her was pissed that Kara had marked her so heavily. The other part stirred with arousal because Kara made such an effort to claim her. But both parts agreed that she was sure as hell gonna repay the favor.

"Holy shit. Who knew little Danvers had it in her?" Maggie chuckled. Even she was shocked at the amount of marks Lena had.

"Not me." Lena tried not to laugh but even she couldn't help it. Maggie laughed with her. Lena looked ridiculous with so many marks on her.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order. I'm assuming Alex finally caved?" Maggie spoke as they walked back over to the food, grabbing two glasses on the way.

"Yeah. And it was definitely worth the effort." Lena smiled as she poured their drinks.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a second as they setup their food. It had become a kind of tradition with them. Whenever they would get the dreaded "Got a case. Sorry. Be out late." texts from their respective girlfriends, they would meet at one apartment or the other and have dinner. Worrying was better with food, alcohol, and company.

"Soooo, " Maggie's voice was teasing. "Talk to me about Kara."

Lena couldn't help the smile on her lips or the pink now reaching her cheeks. "Where do I even start?"

They talked for hours. Back and forth about the Danvers sisters, work, life, occasionally glancing at the clock, worried about their girls.

They eventually decided to watch a movie to pass the time. They popped in some obscure crime thriller, trying not to think about what could be taking so long.

Around 2 am, Lena's balcony door slid open, Kara letting go of Alex as they walked in. They found their girls, asleep on the couch, leaning against each other. Kara turned off the T.V., which was replaying the title screen of some movie she didn't recognize. Alex walked over, stroked Maggie's hair lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. Maggie woke up at the touch, subsequently waking Lena with her movement. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief as they got up and hugged their girlfriends.

"My bike is downstairs babe. Come on. We can go to my place. Goodnight you two." Alex led Maggie towards the door, closing it quietly as they left.

"I missed you." Kara breathed into Lena's hair, the shorter woman's arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you too. Will you stay here tonight?" Lena didn't let go. Not yet. She knew Kara was bulletproof but that didn't help the ache in her heart when Kara was off saving the world.

"Of course princess. Let's go to sleep, okay?" Kara led Lena to bed, using her super speed to change into pajamas before Lena's head hit the pillow.

Lena settled against Kara. The little spoon like normal, only Kara no longer kept a space between them. Kara hugged her close.

"Just be glad it's so dark." Lena muttered, half asleep. "I'm pretty sure Alex would've imploded if she saw all the marks you left on me." Lena felt Kara smile against her neck. "Smile all you want darling." Lena smirked as she added "Payback's a bitch."

Kara giggled and placed a kiss to Lena's cheek as sleep took its hold of them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me comments and kudos and let me know! Next chapter is some more fluff. Finally get to see a full-on SuperCorp date.


	6. A Proper Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants to show Lena her favorite place in National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super fluffy. I like the idea of Kara showing Lena immense amounts of trust and love. Lena deserves someone like that and Kara deserves to be able to share her entire self with Lena.

Lena finished applying the last of her makeup. She was thankful the marks Kara had left on her were nearly faded. She was tired of having to spend the extra time every day to cover them.

Lena took one last look at herself. She had her hair down and straight. Her makeup was minimal, meant only to accentuate her features. She was wearing a red dress, fit tightly to her slender figure, showing her off.

Kara had told her to dress nicely. The blonde had a date planned for the two of them. Usually their dates were more laid back given how little free time the two had, but tonight both of them had cleared their schedules for each other. Even Supergirl had gotten the night off, barring the end of the world.

As Lena slipped on her black heels, she heard a knock at her door. Lena's heart fluttered as she opened it.

Kara stood in the doorway, her mouth slightly open as she saw Lena for the first time. Lena mirrored her actions as she took in Kara's flowing, knee-length, black dress. Her blonde waves framing her face. Kara adjusted her glasses nervously.

"Hi. Wow Lena. You look - " Kara stumbled as she tried to find the words to express how stunning her girlfriend looked.

"Same to you." Lena quipped, trying to hide the pink that had rushed to her cheeks at Kara's reaction. Lena stepped to the side, allowing Kara entrance to the apartment.

"So, what exactly are we doing tonight?" Lena asked, closing the door.

Kara turned to her, "Something I've wanted to do with you for a long time." Kara looked at Lena with an expression Lena couldn't quite decipher. She looked into sapphire eyes, seeing a deepness that she didn't know existed. It was as if Kara's eyes were filled with every emotion she had ever felt. Love, sadness, joy. The sight took Lena's breath away. She stepped toward Kara, kissing her gently. "Shall we?" Kara held out her hand to Lena. The brunette nodded and smiled as she took Kara's hand.

Lena's driver took them to where Kara had instructed. Once they arrived, Kara dismissed him for the night. Lena couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the view. They were on a cliff top, the lights and beauty of National City spreading out before them. In front of her was a white canopy, standing tall over a table set for two, candles lighting up the night.

Kara's hand slid into Lena's gently. "Do you like it?" her voice still had a nervous quality to it. She was anxious for tonight to go well.

"I love it Kara. This is beautiful." Lena turned and kissed her girlfriend lovingly.

They ate quietly, enjoying being together, watching the city below them. Once they had finished, Kara stood nervously, and cleared her throat. Lena wondered what had her so off-balance tonight.

"I want to show you something." Kara took Lena's hand and brought her out from under the canopy. The stars were out, shining brightly above them. Kara looked up and took a deep breath. She brought her eyes back to Lena, seeking the emeralds that she knew would calm her. "I come here a lot. Whenever it gets to much, or I need guidance. I come here and things seem to fit better. I've never shared this with anyone. Not even Clark or Alex. But I want to share it with you." Kara's words began with hesitation but became more sure as she spoke.

Lena's heart was beating rapidly. The idea that Kara trusted her so much made Lena's eyes prickle with tears.

Kara moved behind Lena, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist, her chin on Lena's shoulder. "Follow my hand." Kara moved her right arm from Lena's waist and pointed towards the stars stretching far in front of them. "Do you see those three really bright stars? The ones that make a triangle?" Lena nodded as she followed Kara's line of sight. "And just to the right of them, the dimmer, reddish one?" Again Lena nodded, her tears starting to fall as she realized what Kara was sharing with her.

"Rao." Lena's voice was barely above a whisper as she filled in the name of the red sun, Kara's God of light and life.

Kara's other arm squeezed tighter around Lena's waist. "Yes. That's Rao. And just below, that small blue light - " Kara's voice broke as it trailed off.

"Krypton." Lena's tears continued to fall. She stared at the two stars, understanding how much it meant to Kara to share them with her.

Kara's arm lowered back to Lena's waist. She hugged tightly to the brunette. "That was my home. It was my family, my people, my life. I wanted to share that with you. Because now... Now, you are my home." Kara took a shaky breath. "I love you Lena." She exhaled as she spoke those words for the first time.

Lena's eyes sparkled in the light of the stars, her tears catching their glow as Kara's words washed over her. Lena opened her mouth to finally say the words she had spent weeks trying to learn. "Khap zhao rrip Kara." Lena's words were soft, meant only for the girl wrapped around her.

Kara stilled against Lena. Her eyes widened as she moved quickly around to face the brunette. She cupped Lena's cheeks in her hands, wiping away the tears on her girlfriend's face. "Lena. How - " Kara could barely form words. Hearing Lena speak Kryptonian, Kara's entire body was overwhelmed with love.

"I learned. I want to learn all of it." Lena's words struck Kara deeply. She captured Lena's lips in a beautiful kiss. The kind of kiss that makes your heart beat so fast it feels like it stopped. The kind that makes your toes curl and the Earth stop spinning. The kind that takes the breath from your lungs.

"How could I live without you." Lena's words fell from her mouth as their kiss broke, as if Kara's lips had pulled the thought from her head.

"It doesn't matter, because you will never need to." Kara wrapped her girlfriend into her arms.

Eventually, Kara pulled back gently. A smile spread across the blonde's face as she looked at Lena. "If you are up for it, there is one more thing I wanted to do."

Lena laughed slightly at Kara's notion. "Of course, darling. What did you have in mind?"

Kara separated from Lena and walked over to a stereo that Lena hadn't noticed earlier. Kara pressed play and soft music filled the air. Kara removed her heels, motioning for Lena to do the same.

"Dance with me." Kara held out her hand and pulled Lena close. They swayed to the music gently, eventually beginning to waltz. Lena felt Kara lift her slightly, resting Lena's feet on her own, like a little girl being taught to dance for the first time.

Lena laughed, "What? You don't think I can keep up with you?"

"Just trust me." Kara kissed Lena softly. "Close your eyes."

Lena smiled and shut her eyes. She focused on the feeling of Kara, waltzing her around the cliff top. Lena took a deep breath as she felt the breeze pick up around them.

"Open." Kara whispered into Lena's ear.

Lena obeyed, met first with her favorite blue eyes in the entire multiverse. She gasped as her eyes took in the rest. She was still on Kara's feet, being waltzed around, but now they were probably 20 feet off the ground, surrounded by the stars, the world spread out below them. Lena's lips spread into a huge smile as she stared into Kara's eyes, her fears of flying diminished in the arms of the woman she loved.

"I wanted to share my life with you tonight. This is my world." Kara spun them slowly, allowing Lena to take in the full beauty of the stars and sky.

"I love this Kara. All of this. I love all of you." Lena looked into Kara's eyes and kissed her deeply.

Kara sighed, completely content to live in this moment forever. But it was late, and she knew that it would get too cold for Lena before long.

"Let me fly you home." Kara looked for Lena's confirmation.

"I trust you." Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck as Kara shifted to hold Lena in a cradle.

They flew over the city leisurely, enjoying the feeling too much to let it end quickly. They eventually landed on Lena's balcony, opening the door and walking into the dark penthouse.

"Thank you for tonight. It means everything to me that you showed me your home." Lena's words were gentle, flowing as softly as the night.

"You are my world Lena." Kara kissed the brunette passionately, filling it with the love she had for the woman.

Lena rested her forehead against Kara's, regaining her breath from the kiss. "Stay with me tonight."

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter because I feel like these quiet scenes are important moments. The next chapter will be pretty smutty though, Kara is still training after all. As always, I love comments and kudos so let me know what you think!


	7. You Shouldn't Leave a Super Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Lena Luthor get really tired of having to be in control all the time. So when her superhero girlfriend realizes she's got all the power, Lena is in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to hell for this chapter. It is all sin, sin, and oh my goodness more sin. I'm just gonna go hide now.

"Hey Princess. You almost done?" Kara kissed Lena on the cheek and placed her hands on the CEO's shoulders.

Lena was sitting at her desk in her penthouse, finishing up a last-minute contract for L-Corp. She was incredibly frustrated as it had been a long week and this was the first time she had seen Kara in days. Her life seemed duller and tense without the rays of sunshine that radiate from the blonde's smile.

"Almost darling. I'm sorry it has been such a crazy week." Lena wanted nothing more than to leave her work behind and relax with her girlfriend. She wanted to be taken care of by the strong, powerful heroine after the relentless meetings that had taken over her life the past few days.

"It's okay. I just want to help you. Is there anything I can do?" Kara's words became soft. She wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders, giving her a small hug.

"I'm almost done. And it's late. Go on to bed and I'll be there soon. Once I finish stroking the ego of this companies board of directors." Lena placed her hand on Kara's, gently relaxing into the woman's arms. She was enamored with how sweet Kara was, but tonight she needed something different.

Sensing how Lena needed to let go, Kara put more authority in her voice. "Okay." Kara's hands slid from Lena, an idea forming. "But don't be too long," Kara husked into Lena's ear smiling as she saw the brunette still at her words, "You know what happens if I'm kept waiting." Kara lightly bit Lena's earlobe as she finished talking.

A small whimper left Lena's mouth. Kara knew that tonight she had all the power. Lena loved when Kara took control. And after the week she has had, Lena is wet at just the thought. "H-H-How long?" Lena knew she had about 15 minutes of work left on her contract. It still astounds her that just the idea of the Super holding all of her power could reduce her to a bumbling mess.

"Hmmm," Kara sighed against Lena's neck causing her to shiver. "7 minutes."

Kara started to walk away, her mind going over what she was going to do with Lena tonight. She loved being the caring, soft Kara Danvers with her girlfriend. But on nights like tonight, Lena needed something else. Kara let herself indulge when Lena relinquished control. The teachings on Krypton and her abilities on Earth had the ability to bring out a side of Kara she didn't realize she had until her experience with Red K. Kara wanted to please Lena as best she could, but on nights like this one, Kara Zor-El relished the near worship the youngest Luthor had for her. She had never, ever entertained the idea that she could do something like this with anyone, until the night came when Lena first asked her to take control.

Kara had never realized how much she loved the feeling of power. She had her strength and speed and everything else, but having someone actually turn all of their control over to her was intoxicating. Especially when that person was Lena Luthor. So on nights like this one, Kara was more than happy to help her stressed out CEO girlfriend let go and be controlled.

As Kara disappeared into the bedroom, Lena typed faster than she ever thought possible. She finished as fast as she could and looked at the time. She cursed as she saw, it had been 10 minutes. She gulped as she made her way to the bedroom, anticipation causing an uncomfortable wetness in her panties.

Lena was flooded with arousal at the sight that met her eyes when she walked into her bedroom. Kara was laying on the bed, bathed in the green light of the Kryptonite above her. The old stone had been switched for a smaller size, now that Kara could control and even begin to use her powers when she and Lena were together. The new stone was about the size of a nickel, just enough to dampen the intensity of her powers.

Kara's back was against the satin sheets, her hands slowly drifting across her body. She was in only a pair of black silk boxers, ones that she kept at Lena's for nights like tonight. Lena noticed that the boxers looked slightly bigger against Kara's hips tonight and her heartbeat quickened at the thought of what was under them.

She shifted with arousal, watching Kara run her hands up and down her body. She tugged at her nipple, breathy moans escaping her. Lena curses herself for not being 3 minutes faster. When Kara arches off the bed at a particularly hard pull, Lena can't help herself any longer. She rushes to the bed, but before she can touch Kara, she finds herself pinned under the blonde.

Lena felt the rush of wetness at Kara's use of her speed and strength. Her hands were immediately pinned above her head and the blonde leaned in close, whispering into Lena's ear. "Oh, patience baby. You made me wait to touch you. Now it’s my turn." Lena shivered at the feel of hot breath on her skin.

Kara shifted so she was holding both of Lena's wrists with one hand as the other moved to the brunette's breast. She pulled Lena into a searing kiss while firmly massaging her chest. Lena moaned deeply. Her hips twitched beneath Kara, her body begging to be touched.

At the movement of Lena's hips, Kara smirked and pulled away completely. The whine that escaped the CEO at the loss of her girlfriend against her almost made Kara change her mind about the plan. Almost.

"Take off your clothes. All of them. Now." Kara moved from Lena and sat with her back against the pillows. Her hands threading her fingers together behind her head as she leaned back and watched Lena. She smiled watching the CEO get completely distracted and fumbling to undress as she took in the sight of Kara on the bed. In the position she was in, every single muscle was on display. Her tanned biceps standing out against the solid wood of her headboard. Kara's stomach stretched out, every abdominal muscle sectioned perfectly across her stomach. The muscle of her thighs showing under the hem of her boxers.

Lena was brought back to herself when she realized she had finally gotten all her clothes off. Staring at her girlfriend, Kara's pupils were blown wide. Her cerulean eyes almost blackened at the sight of the woman she loved. Kara motioned for Lena to lay next to her on the bed. Lena followed the command and soon the brunette was properly on her back, practically shaking with anticipation.

"So beautiful." Kara began lightly moving her finger up and down on Lena's torso, causing her nipples to perk into stiff peaks and for goosebumps to cover her stomach. As Kara began to speak, she punctuated her words with light, teasing kisses to Lena's collar bones as neck. "Now, I could make love to you. Caress you with how much I love you, show you how much you mean to me. Share my mind, body and soul with yours." Their eyes met and Lena could see that every word leaving Kara's mouth was true and genuine. But she also saw a sinister lust lurking behind those beautiful sentiments. "I could do that right now, but you made me wait. So, I'll just have to do that another time."

In a flash, Lena's hands were pinned above her head again. Kara was on top of her, Lena's legs wrapped around her waist. "Is this what you want baby?" The words came out as a hiss as Kara rolled her hips into Lena's center, confirming her suspicion that Kara was wearing a strap-on. Kara looked into Lena's eyes for an answer because as much power as Lena was giving to Kara, she always needed to hear Lena tell her it was okay.

Lena moaned low at the feeling of friction from Kara's groin. "Yes. Please." If she wasn't so incredibly horny she would have been disappointed at the level of whining in her voice.

"Good." Kara's voice was low and husky. It was dripping with lust and power. "You made me wait for you. Now, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, think, or see straight." Kara leaned close as her words ended and bit harshly to Lena's pulse point, sure to leave a mark.

Lena's body arched violently at Kara's words and she nearly screamed as Kara's teeth scraped her neck. Instinctively, Lena raised her hips and grinded against Kara's lenght, still hidden behind the boxers.

"Did I say you could do that?" Kara pulled her body from Lena's, eliminating all contact. Lena's eyes were wide, wondering what Kara was about to do. "If you want to help yourself come so badly then fine. Touch yourself." Kara's words were commanding and laced with arousal.

Lena felt herself get wetter, if that was even possible at this point. Kara had never watched her like this before and the thought of it made Lena's body feel like it was on fire.

"Did I stutter?" Kara's words sliced through Lena's thoughts. "I said touch yourself. I want to see you fucking yourself with your fingers. Don't make me wait any longer." Kara's words were still harsh but with a slight pull back, making sure Lena was still consenting and okay with what was happening.

"Yes." Lena spoke in a breathy sigh, her hand quickly moving to her center. Kara licked her lips at the sight.

Lena slid her finger low to gather her arousal and wet her fingers. God, she was wet. She began slow circles on her clit, her hips bucking at the feeling. She moaned as her other hand went up to play with her nipples. She pulled and pinched as she continued to rub circles faster and faster on her swollen clit. Her moans came out higher and faster as she built herself up. Her eyes began to close until she heard Kara demand in a low voice, "Look at me."

When Lena's eyes met Kara's she nearly came at how full of lust the now black eyes were. "Tell me how good you feel. Tell me how wet you are. Tell me how close you are." Kara growled as she licked her lips, her eyes ravenously looking at Lena as she nears climax.

"I'm so wet. I'm dripping for you. You did this to me. You make me feel better than I ever thought possible. I keep imagining these are your hands." Lena's hand drifted from her breasts to her center, running through the slick folds before she entered herself with two fingers, screaming at the delicious feeling. "I can feel you touching me. Fucking me. Claiming me as yours." Lena was thrusting fast and hard into herself, nearly at climax. "God, I'm so close. Kara, oh fuck me." Lena's words were stuttering as she built higher and higher.

Hearing Lena talk about her this way had Kara soaked. She could see Lena starting to quiver under her ministrations. Kara had planned to stop her and deny the release because she made her wait, but seeing her like this gave Kara a better idea. She was going to make Lena come like never before.

"Kara! I'm so wet for you. I- I'm gonna - " Before Lena could get the words out or reach climax, Kara suddenly pulled Lena's hands away from her body. Lena nearly screamed at the loss of contact so close to orgasm. "Wha- FUCK!" Lena started to ask what was wrong but cursed when she felt Kara between her legs. Kara's mouth was on her clit, sucking hard and flicking it with her tongue. She flicked faster and faster, using her super speed to basically become a vibrator on Lena's swollen nub. Kara thrusted two fingers in and out, curling forward and using extra strength in her fingers to hit the exact right spot, deeply in Lena every time.

"Oh. Kara. Yes." Lena's words were in time with Kara's thrusts, coming out as moans and screams more than words.

Kara pulled her mouth off Lena to say "Fucking come for me. Soak my mouth and my hand. Come now." Kara latched back onto Lena's clit immediately and bit sharply while curling hard on Lena's front wall.

Lena screamed as her back arched impossibly high and her muscles shook violently with her orgasm. Kara never stopped moving, constantly stimulating Lena as she climaxed, causing it to continue for over a minute. When Lena finally started to come down, breathing heavily, her abdomen still quivering with aftershocks, she reached down and tried to pull Kara up to her. Kara was still going and Lena could already feel herself building again, even though her first orgasm ripped through her body with enough force to satisfy her for a month.

Kara didn't give in to Lena's pull, saying "We aren't done until I say so." And she doubled down on Lena's core.

"Kara." Lena half screamed her girlfriends name as she was quickly building back to another orgasm, even more powerful than the one before.

Sensing that Lena wouldn't be able to take more than another orgasm, Kara changed tactics. She kissed roughly, biting and sucking her way up to Lena's mouth. Lena moaned loudly at the taste of herself on Kara's tongue. "Is this still okay?" Kara asked softly and she rubbed the dildo against Lena's sensitive clit.

"Yes. Fuck me. Fill me. Til I can't think straight." Lena's words came out high pitched and wanting. Her mouth was immediately trapped by Kara's bruising kiss as she felt Kara slide her fingers out of her, take her boxers off and position the dildo at Lena's entrance. Lena's legs shook with arousal as she thought about Kara inside her.

"I'm going to fuck you until your throats raw from screaming my name." Kara hissed as she entered Lena sharply, giving her only a second to adjust before beginning to thrust hard and fast.

Lena immediately felt her climax near. Kara's orgasm was also building, the strap-on creating delicious friction against her clit. Kara tried her best to maintain all her focus and control on Lena. The fact that she was about to orgasm just being an unplanned bonus tonight. Lena's rapid breathing as she screamed Kara's name over and over pulled Kara's thoughts back to the writhing woman below her. 

Spurred on by the high-pitched calling of her name, Kara thrusted as deep as possible, being mindful of her strength, and lavished Lena's neck and chest with deep kisses, sucking and biting strategically so the marks she left would be covered with clothing while Lena was working.

Kara could feel that Lena was right on the edge. She knew this would be the end for tonight so she needed to finish Lena as Kara, her loving, sweet, bumbling reporter girlfriend, and not as her dominant, lustful superhero.

"Come for me baby. Show me how good I make you feel. Show me how much you love me. Let go Lena." Kara thrusted one last time as she trapped Lena in a passionate kiss. Lena screamed into Kara's mouth as her orgasm shook her entire body. At the sound of her scream, Kara came undone, the friction from the strap-on finally taking her over the edge. Kara stilled inside Lena, kissing her deeply as she rode out her climax.

When Lena had come down from her high, Kara slipped out of her, wincing as the harness brushed her still swollen clit. Lena moaned lightly at the feeling of Kara pulling out of her overly-sensitive center. Kara discarded the strap-on to the floor beside the bed and crawled back up towards Lena. She closed the lead casing for the Kryptonite and then pulled Lena close to her.

Lena breathed deeply, relaxing into Kara's arms, completely exhausted. Lena doubted she would be able to move til morning.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked softly as she peppered light kisses in Lena's hair and on her forehead.

"Better than okay. I love you Kara." Lena's voice was hoarse because of how raw her throat had become.

"I love you too. Now sleep princess. I can tell by your heartbeat that your drifting off already." Kara raised Lena's chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Lena shakily raised a hand to caress Kara's cheek as she returned the kiss, filling it with the love and trust she had for Kara.

Kara broke their kiss and rested her forehead against Lena's. She gently turned her girlfriend so that the brunette's back was nestled tightly to the blonde's front. She loves being the big spoon because she can't get enough of the feeling of being able to hold Lena Luthor all night.

Kara sighed as she heard Lena's heartbeat soft and steady, in rhythm with her breathing.

"Goodnight princess. I love you." Kara whispered her words into the raven hair in front of her. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to join her girlfriend in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from hiding place* So yeah, that happened. I enjoy the idea that Kara has this primal desire hidden because of how Krypton was with its customs. Also, my next chapters might take a few more days than normal because stupid life has to get in the way. As always, leave comments and Kudos! I love hearing what you guys think!


	8. A New Old Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy comes after Kara the only way she can think of. By going after Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the shorter side because I mostly wanted to use it for set up.

Lena lazily opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming into the room. She turned over to look at Kara, still spooning her just as she was when they fell asleep. As she moved, Lena still felt some weakness in her legs from the night before. She smirked at the thought. If only people knew what was hidden behind the sunny Danvers disposition.

Once she turned over, her eyes filled with love. Kara was on her side, her arm still over Lena protectively. Her blonde hair messy as it laid across her shoulder. The streams of sunlight rolled over her body, making it seem as if the Kryptonian was glowing. Lena smiled, watching Kara sleep. These small moments of peace meant everything to Lena. She swallowed, just now realizing how sore her throat was from the night before.

Kara's eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily as she saw Lena staring at her. "Good morning Princess." She tightened her arm around Lena, bring her closer.

"Morning." Lena's voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.

Kara loosened her grip and looked into Lena's eyes. "Is your throat okay? Because it sounds like you smoke 5 packs a day." Concern filled her baby blue eyes, worried that she had hurt the brunette.

"I'm fine, Kara. I promise. Totally worth it." Lena got her voice to work slightly, now more than a whisper but still raspy.

Kara laughed at her girlfriend. "Okay babe. How about I go make you some tea with honey? Help soothe your 'totally fine' throat?" She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Lena's forehead.

Lena breathed deeply at the softness of Kara's kiss. She slowly made her way to the shower after Kara headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Lena was standing under the hot water when she heard the soft voice of Kara Danvers drift towards her.

"Lena? Alex called and they need me at the DEO earlier than normal today. I was going to head out to go get ready at my place. I just wanted to tell you I was leaving."

"Why waste the time? Darling, just come join me in here." Lena smiled knowing the blush the was sure to be making its way to Kara's cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Kara voice was small, almost nervous.

"Kara, sweetheart, it's fine. I don't bite." Lena paused at that last sentence. "Much at least."

Kara giggled at Lena's playfulness as she stripped down to join her girlfriend. Kara stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist pulling her close. They stood like that for a second or two, letting the water run over them both. Lena turned in Kara's arms and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Turn." She instructed Kara while she reached for the shampoo.

Kara did as she asked, feeling immediately relaxed as she felt Lena's fingers massaging into her scalp.

They took their time in the shower. Gently washing themselves and each other, stealing soft kisses as they pleased. When they eventually got out and dressed, Lena poured herself some tea into a travel mug because she was going to be late as it was. Kara quickly flew to get donuts and handing Lena a white pastry bag as the CEO grabbed her bag.

"Bye princess. Have a good day. I'll see you tonight. Can I swing by your office and give you a lift home?"

"Sounds great Kara. Tonight, it is. I love you." Lena replied and kissed Kara soundly, wanting to make sure Kara knew how much she meant to Lena.

Kara blushed as the kiss broke. "I love you too Lena." She winked as she took off towards the DEO from the balcony, causing Lena to smile as she walked out the door of the apartment, locking it behind her.

* * * * * * * *

"Supergirl, there you are." J'onn beckoned Kara over to where everyone was gathered around the table in the DEO.

"What's going on?" Kara looked around at everyone's worried faces, noticing Winn's expression was mixed with something else. Sadness maybe? Kara was trying to put her finger on it when Alex started speaking.

"Silver Banshee escaped this morning." Alex's voice was firm. The only thing betraying her professionalism was the soft glance at Winn.

"Siobhan." Kara sighed as the name escaped her lips. She placed her hand on Winn's. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She made her choice, and she's cursed so it isn't like anything can really be done but to capture her again." Winn cleared his throat. He just wanted to put Siobhan back behind bars and move on.

"Okay." Kara slowly turned away from Winn and back to the rest of the group. "Any ideas on where she is?"

"Well considering her only goal is to hurt and kill you, we are guessing she's not far. We've already done a sweep of your apartment and CatCo so if she shows up for you, we will be there to help." J'onn looked caringly at Kara. Even though she was nearly impossible to even hurt, he hated when someone threatened his surrogate daughter.

"Just watch your back while we try to find her. Especially places you visit a lot." Alex said.

"Well other than here, home and work, the only other places I really go are - " Kara's voice faltered and her eyes widened as she realized who Silver Banshee would target to get to Kara Danvers.

Alex registered Kara's thoughts just as fast as Kara could think them. "Lena. Kara go. We will look for Banshee from here."

Kara nodded. Her stomach was in knots thinking of Lena. If Banshee targeted her... Kara couldn't imagine what she would do if Lena got hurt. She ran out of the DEO and flew as fast as she could towards L-Corp.

* * * * * * * *

Just as Kara's feet left the ground outside the DEO, Lena heard a thump outside her office door. She stood walking towards the door. "Jess?" She called. No answer. Lena took a few more steps toward the door. "Jess?" Lena called louder this time.

The door opened revealing an unconscious Jess, crumpled on the floor behind Silver Banshee grinning wide at Lena.

"She's not able to answer at the moment. And neither are you." Banshee kept smiling as she spoke. Then, she opened her mouth wide and emitted a scream that caused Lena's vision to go blurry and before she knew it she was falling to the floor.

Kara heard it from miles away. A scream that could only come from Siobhan. She pushed her flight to its speed limits, breaking the sound barrier. She used her hearing to try to find Lena's heartbeat, hoping that she wasn't in her office. Kara finally picked it up, weak but still there. Her eyes filled with tears and she flew with all her might to Lena's balcony.

Kara touched down and ran into Lena's office. "Lena!" Kara looked around the empty office. It felt as if she had swallowed molten Kryptonite. The vase of fresh plumerias lay shattered and scattered on the floor. The coffee table was flipped also. Kara guessed that was from Banshee's scream. Both Lena's phone and bag were next to her desk, untouched. She saw no indication of where Lena or Siobhan went.

"Supergirl?" Alex's voice came through her comms softly.

"She's gone." Kara said in disbelief. She sobbed and fell to her knees. Lena being taken, she couldn't process this. Her human emotion was taking over and she couldn't do anything but feel the pain in her heart.

But then she heard Winn. "I think I know where they are. I'm picking up supersonic resonance at one of Cat's old radio stations. The same one you, Cat, and Max used when Myriad hit."

Kara immediately steeled herself, her Kryptonian control completely shutting her pain out. "I'm on my way. Alex meet me there?" She knew she would need Alex with her to defeat Banshee and save Lena without her emotions clouding her judgement.

"Already headed there." Alex replied quickly and firmly.

"Good. Stronger together." Kara spoke as she headed back to the balcony to take flight.

"Stronger together." Alex confirmed. They had begun using the adage of the House of El whenever those closest to them were threatened. They were protecting their loved ones. Protecting their family. And Lena was family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for emotions and events I want to explore and I needed a villain and Banshee seemed like a good choice. I'm a bit behind in writing so I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm hoping to get a lot written over the next few days so it shouldn't be that long before another update. Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	9. Friends are Here to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's friends decide to try to help her after Lena is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real try at any sort of action so I apologize that the sequences are so short, but longer ones seemed daunting. At least for right now. Hope you enjoy though!

Kara flew faster than ever before to the old station. She couldn't stand the thought of Lena being held hostage by Banshee any longer. She cursed herself for not being able to get to Lena sooner. Kara still couldn't figure out how Banshee got them both out of L-Corp before Kara reached them.

"Kara. We are still a few minutes out. I know you want to save her but you should wait for us." Alex's voice came through her comms firm and calm.

"Alex, I know. But it's Lena. I can't just wait around and let Siobhan keep her any longer." Kara's voice was more pleading than she meant it to be.

"I understand, Kara." Alex pursed her lips. "Just be careful. We are almost there."

Kara saw the building and x-rayed it on approach. She saw Lena tied to the same chair the hero had used to spread hope to the people and defeat Myriad. Kara saw Banshee pacing around the room, glancing between Lena and the door.

Kara burst in, ready to strike. Her fist was pushed forward, the intention being to put the force of her flight into the punch. But before she could hit, Banshee spun around, grabbed Supergirl by the wrist and threw her against the wall.

Kara groaned at the impact. She coughed as she tried to regain her breath after the hit. She was on all fours, trying to stand.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think I took the wrong person. But here you are." A small laugh left Siobhan's lips. "Supergirl. Or should I say Kara Danvers." Banshee smirked and placed a kick to Kara's ribs, causing her to smack into the wall again and fall back to the floor. "Like my new strength? I found that when you're in a cage with nothing to do, why not figure out how to increase your powers. Trust me, strength isn't my only new trick." Banshee ran, faster than any human could, over to where Lena was sitting. "So pretty." Banshee dragged a finger across Lena's jaw, "I can see the appeal."

Lena couldn't care enough to even try to listen to what Siobhan was saying. All she could do was stare at Kara, finally being able to get off the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her." Kara spat. She sped over to the other woman, grabbing her by the hair, lifting her into the air, and swinging her down into the concrete floor, hard enough to crack the cement. 

As Banshee sputtered for breath, coughing on the blood now in her mouth, Kara ripped the restraints from Lena and wrapped her in a hug.

Banshee laughed, blood running from her mouth. "This is far from over. I will enjoy killing you. But not today." Then she emitted a high-pitched noise, Kara and Lena both covered their ears and scrunched their eyes closed. When they opened again, less than a second later, Banshee was gone.

Kara was confused at the disappearance but all she cared about right now was making sure Lena was okay. As the blonde wrapped her girlfriend in another hug, Alex came through the door, four more agents flanking her.

"She's gone. I don't know where, but I know she will be back." Kara's sentences were short. She still had Lena pulled close, the brunette's head resting against the sigil of the House of El.

"Okay. Let's go back and re-group. And Supergirl, she needs to be brought to the DEO to make sure she is okay, as do you." Alex was professional and pointed, pushing away the want to hug her sister after the beating she heard through the comms.

"We will meet you there." Kara spoke as Alex and the other agents left the building. 

Kara pulled away from Lena slightly, just enough to tilt Lena's head towards hers. "Are you okay?" Kara asked as she took in how Lena looked. Her makeup was smudged, tears stained her cheeks, and there was a bruise on her temple. her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw from the restraints.

"I am now." Lena's voice was smaller than she could ever remember it being. The words came softly, followed by the last of Lena's defenses, and she choked out a sob.

Kara pulled her girlfriend close again, stroking her hair as Lena cried against her chest. Once the brunette had stopped shaking and the tears had stopped coming, Kara swept Lena into her arms and gently flew them back to the DEO.

* * * * * * * *

"Lena, you appear to be okay other than a few abrasions and bruises. Everything should heal in the next couple of days. Make sure to take it easy though. It would be good for you to rest and maybe take some time off." Alex spoke softly to Lena, concern still behind her eyes while she reassured the brunette that she was okay.

"And you - " Alex turned on Kara.

"I'm fine Alex." Kara had refused to let go of Lena's hand since they got to the DEO, even to let Alex check her out and make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Really?" Alex pressed hard on Kara's ribs. The blonde inhaled sharply.

Lena turned on Kara with surprise. She had never seen damage to the blonde last this long except from very powerful aliens or Kryptonite.

"Didn't think so." Alex's worry seeped into her words. "Kara please rest under some sun lamps for a while. It seems like your cells aren't damaged too badly so you should be okay in about 2 hours."

"Alex, I don't care. I need to protect her." Kara's words were firm and possessive.

"Darling, I'll be okay. But you need to regain your strength. What if I stay here while you're under the lamps?" Lena had already figured that the only way for Kara to stay was if Lena stayed as well. The DEO was probably the safest place for them anyways.

"Okay." Kara pouted but still pulled Lena towards the sun bed by her hand, still firmly in Kara's own.

* * * * * * * *

While Kara and Lena were recovering, Alex decided it would be best to try and take out Silver Banshee without the two of them getting involved. Alex couldn't stand the thought of either of them getting taken or hurt again.

Alex took out her phone, touched a name and hit call. "Hey babe. Want to catch an insane metahuman that escaped prison and has enough power to hurt even Kara?"

"You say the sweetest things to me Danvers." Maggie smiled on the other end of the line. "I'll be at the DEO in 10."

Alex hung up and went over to help Winn locate Banshee.

After about 15 minutes, Alex, Maggie, J'onn, Mon-El, and James were all gathered around Winn at the computer. "Okay from what I've gathered based on my tracking algorithm and Kara's run in with Siobhan, her powers have increased exponentially. She now has enhanced strength and speed, as well as the ability to literally teleport." Winn said to the team.

"How can she do that?" Alex asked, the scientist in her intrigued.

"She can morph the sounds waves around her somehow. It allows her to move through them as if she was sound herself."

"Cool." Maggie said without thinking. "Um, I mean, oh no." The detective flashed her dimples in a shy smile. She was new to working with the team. Mostly, all her work with them was through her job as a Detective. She wasn't quite at ease with the way the DEO handled things yet, but she loved being a part of it.

"Anyway," Winn continued, "I've made extra sets of the earbuds Barry and Kara wore the first time we fought Silver Banshee. I made a few updates, so even with her enhanced powers her screams won't be able to take you out." Winn passed a box of ear pieces around, giving a pair to everyone. "As for the strength and speed, that's going to come down to some good old fashioned combat skills."

"Sounds good to me. I've been feeling a little out of practice lately." James clapped his hands together and went to grab his gear for Guardian.

"Now, I've located Banshee's whereabouts. It looks as if she likes her old hide out. She's in the abandoned warehouse that she and Livewire used." Winn said as he typed coordinates into his computer.

In less than 10 minutes they were headed towards the old building.

* * * * * * * *

Alex and Maggie entered the building first, guns drawn. The plan was for them to locate where Banshee was and buy enough time for J'onn, Mon-El, and Guardian to get into place. Not that the pair couldn't handle themselves, but even Alex and Maggie must admit their human limits when Kara can get so hurt by a villain.

"Hello there." They heard Banshee's voice and before they could find where it came from, there was a whoosh behind them and they were being thrown forward by Banshee's strength. "What? No Girl of Steel this time? I feel like I should be offended."

Maggie and Alex groaned as they went to stand. Maggie saw Alex stumble slightly as she stood but didn't have time to investigate as she registered that Banshee was rearing to scream. When the piercing screech left her mouth, Maggie and Alex felt pushed back by the sound, but thanks to the earbuds, weren't hurt.

Mon-El took this opportunity to jump down from the rafters onto Siobhan. He landed a kick between her shoulders and she fell to the ground. Before she could recover, J'onn entered her mind, causing her to fall unconscious. Guardian took out his supplies and tied Banshee’s wrists with the special rope cuffs Winn had made to accommodate for her enhanced strength.

Suddenly, J'onn looked over to where Maggie and Alex were. "Alex?" As he spoke, Maggie finally got a chance to notice her girlfriend. Alex was clutching her side, she moved her hand, now covered in warm, red blood, and smiled weakly before collapsing to the floor.

"Alex!" Maggie's scream ripped through her throat as she lunged towards the red-head. "J'onn, we need to get her back now!"

J'onn scooped Alex up in his arms and flew her back to the DEO, the others following as fast as they could in the van, once they had Banshee secured in the containment cell in the back. Maggie was shaking the entire way.

"Maggie, she's going to be okay. I promise." Mon-El tried to comfort the detective as best he could. He knew she would hate physical contact so he tried to convey his support in his eyes, fighting to keep eye contact with the dark-haired Latina.

"Um, guys?" James's voice drifted back from the driver’s seat. "What are we going to tell Kara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are welcome! I love and live for validation and feedback so please let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up much faster than I took me to get this one up. Sorry for the long wait, my stupid life got in the way so I didn't have time to get it done sooner. I love you all and thank you so much for sticking with me as this story goes on!


	10. Danvers Incapacitated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to deal with the fact that Alex was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to stay as true to character reactions as I could in this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't delve deeper into Kara or Maggie's feelings, but I was worried I wouldn't be able to do them justice if I tried to go too far into them. I hope you enjoy!

Kara was on the sunbed with Lena curled up in a chair beside her. Kara wanted nothing more than to hold her but it probably wouldn't be the best idea for a human to lay under high powered radiation providing lamps for hours at a time. So, Kara just had to wait. Luckily, her two hours were just about up.

Suddenly Kara heard a commotion going through the DEO. She could hear everyone's heart racing. Except for one. She honed in on it. It was barely there. A slow, soft thumping that only happens when someone is inches from death. And then it hit her. She knew that heart beat better than Lena's. She had heard it every day for the past 14 years of her life. Her eyes grew wide and she leaped off the sunbed, startling Lena.

"Kara?" Lena's eyes filled with concern.

"It's Alex. She's - " Kara didn't know what to say. 

Before she could figure it out, the doors to the med bay were thrown open and J'onn came in with Alex in his arms, bleeding immensely. DEO doctors swarmed and quickly went to work repairing the damage that had been done to Alex's abdomen.

"She was thrown against something. It must've impaled her somehow." J'onn said to the doctors, quickly stepping back to let them work.

The doctors worked quickly, pulling the lodged shrapnel from her abdomen. When Alex was thrown by Banshee, whatever broke her fall also shattered into her. They pulled pieces of metal as well as small pieces of a pinkish-purple stone.

"No." Kara couldn't see Alex. Her heartbeat was faint, even at the height of Kara's hearing. 

"No. This can't happen. No." With every word, Kara's voice got smaller and smaller. The idea of her losing another person made her so angry she wanted to scream and fight until she solar flared permanently. But watching Alex fight for life like this, Kara had never felt more powerless.

She felt her cheeks begin to wet as the tears spilled from her eyes. "No." She said over and over. Her knees gave out, causing her to hit the floor so hard it cracked on impact. Kara kneeled and watched, helpless to save her sister. Begging and praying to Rao to save Alex Danvers because she needed her sister. They needed each other.

Lena went to Kara's side. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, trying to give a small amount of comfort as they watched Alex being cut and prodded. The doctors were still working to get all of the shrapnel out of her body.

Kara was listening so intently to her sister's heart that she didn't notice when Maggie, James, Winn, and Mon-El got back.

"Alex - " Maggie's voice cracked at the sight of the red head, pale and covered in blood. Winn put a hand on Maggie's shoulder, risking the backlash of touching her.

Maggie didn't even notice. Her eyes had landed on Kara. The only other person in the room to know what it truly felt like to love and be loved by Alex Danvers.

Maggie walked over to Kara and sat next to the blonde. Lena let go of Kara and went to talk to the boys about what had happened.

"Kara. Is she - " Maggie couldn't bring herself to say the words. To ask the question whose answer could completely destroy her.

"I don't know. But her heartbeat is there. We just have to wait." Kara tore her eyes from Alex and returned the detective's gaze.

In that moment, Maggie understood the things Mon-El and Lena had told her about Kara's eyes. Mon referred to them as comets. Lena called them her own personal skies. And Maggie finally saw that. She met Kara's eyes and it was like looking into pure sapphire. Dazzling and sparkling underneath an ocean of tears. And Maggie felt safe. Because these beautiful blue eyes belonged to Supergirl. And Supergirl was Kara Danvers. Neither of whom, would ever let anything harm Alex. They would be safe behind the field of blue and the person they belonged to.

"El Mayarah." Kara said, turning her head back towards Alex. She reached her hand down and laid it softly into Maggie's.

"El Mayarah." Maggie replied. Both women sat and watch as Alex's life hung in the balance. Their Alex. Their family.

* * * * * * * *

The doctors continued to work on Alex for just short of an hour. Then, they finally said that they had repaired everything they could and that it was up to Alex now.

"She's going to be all right." Kara said to Maggie as they sat at Alex's bedside.

"How do you know?" Maggie's voice was small. She had been crying and her throat was scratchy. The strong tone of the badass detective from Gotham was replace by one similar to a small child who got lost at a store.

"Because I can hear it. Her heart. It's getting stronger. Just a little. But it's there." Kara let out a sigh of relief. "She's going to be okay." The heroine wrapped an arm around Maggie's shoulders, giving her a small hug.

"Now," Kara spoke as she went to stand, "since Alex is going to make it, I'm gonna go kick whoever's butt that said yes to this stupid idea of taking on Banshee without me."

Kara walked quickly to the control center of the DEO. She knew that was where the boys and Lena had gone after a while in the med bay. They had wanted to give Maggie and Kara their space and time with Alex.

"Winslow Schott Jr.! James Olsen! Mon-El! J'onn J'ones! WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY BEEN THINKING!" Kara yelled into the room, not caring who could hear. She knew Pam from HR would probably write her up for harassing her coworkers but these were extenuating circumstances.

"Kara." J'onn spoke warily. "Let's go talk about this somewhere else. How about the training room?" He knew Kara needed to vent and probably throw some punches either at a wall or at one of them. He didn't need any more of the equipment breaking though so he figured that the room where she and Mon-El train would be best.

"Fine." Kara spat, her anger starting to seep through. "You have less than five minutes." Kara turned to walk towards the room, catching a glimpse of a certain CEO as she did.

Lena looked at her, tiredness and concern lining her face. Kara softened at the sight. She walked with purpose towards Lena, took her hand, and led her to the training room. As much as Kara wanted to yell at the boys, she didn't want to leave Lena by herself. Not after everything that happened today.

* * * * * * * *

Five minutes had passed and all of the boys were with Kara and Lena in the training room. 

They had explained that it was Alex's idea to go after Banshee. That they had agreed because they knew she would've gone alone if she had to since she was trying to protect Kara. The Super scolded all of them for not telling her what was happening. If she would've known, she could've been there, she could've stopped this.

"No, Kara. You couldn't. None of us could. Banshee had the element of surprise with her teleportation. We couldn't have known that she was going to attack Alex and Maggie first." Mon-El was the one to try and reason with Kara. He knew she was blaming herself and it wasn't fair to her. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. I was in charge of taking Siobhan out first because of her strength and speed. J'onn and James were supposed to come in once she had those powers focused on me. I was too slow. It's my fault." Mon-El hung his head, waiting for a punch to come. Whether with her words or her fist.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. James had stepped up beside him. "No. It was up to all of us to protect each other. We look out for everyone. None of us were fast enough to stop this. We just have to be better next time." James's voice was soothing, washing over everyone in the room.

With his words, James had taken the anger that Kara felt towards them and began to heal it. She was still livid but she wasn't mad at anyone, she was just angry and terrified because her sister had been hurt.

Kara took a deep breath. She flexed her arm, pulled back, and threw a punch so hard at the concrete block next to her it nearly shattered as it flew across the room from the force.

"Better?" J'onn asked Kara as Lena stepped to her and took her hand.

"Better." Kara confirmed. "I'm glad all of you are okay." With that, she took her girlfriend's hand and went back to sit with Maggie until Alex was awake.

* * * * * * * *

It was about 2 a.m. when Alex finally woke up. Her side was on fire. She vaguely remembered the fight with Banshee and being brought to the DEO. She recognized that she was in the med bay. She could see three shapes in the room. Kara, Lena, and... Maggie. Alex felt like every wound in her body would heal instantaneously if she could just keep staring at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Mags." Her voice wasn't much more of a whisper but it caused the detective to stir.

"Alex?" Maggie's eyes shot open, sleep completely forgotten. "Alex." Maggie rushed forward, capturing Alex in a beautiful kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against the injured woman's own.

"Hi." Alex spoke softly, not wanting anything to burst the bubble of happiness and relief that had surrounded them in that moment.

"I should wake Kara." Maggie made to move, but Alex stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"No. Let her sleep. I'll still be here in a few hours. Just stay with me. Sleep with me." Alex looked into Maggie's eyes as she scooted over on her bed, making room for the brunette to join her.

Maggie's dimples could still be seen, even in the darkness of the room. "If you insist." She placed a kiss to Alex's forehead and climbed into bed with her, being careful as to not hurt her or mess up any wires.

They laid there in the stillness for a while before both eventually drifted back to sleep.

* * * * * * * *

It took a couple of days, but eventually Alex was healed enough to go back to basic tasks. 

No field work for a while but she could at least go to the DEO and do something. Kara and J'onn watched her like hawks while she was there to make sure she wasn't trying to train or over exert herself. Maggie was the same way when they were at Alex's place or hers.

Today, Alex decided that she would team up with Winn and try to figure out what the strange stone they had pulled from her wound was. It was pinkish-purple, Winn said it looked like periwinkle to him. Said he had run across the color when he started making everyone's super suits.

"Periwinkle. It's pretty." Kara had wandered over to where they were working. She liked seeing how they approached science together. It was different from the way her father had taught her about science on Krypton.

Kara picked up one of the stones, turning it over in her hand. She felt a sharp prick and inhaled sharply, dropping the stone back in the tray.

"Careful Kara." Alex scolded. There weren't that many pieces of the stone and she didn't want Kara to accidentally break one. "Are you okay?" She looked at the quizzical expression on Kara's face as she looked at her finger.

Kara was transfixed on a single point where she felt the stone pierce her skin. There was a tiny sliver of periwinkle shining from underneath the skin of her finger.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. What type of rock did you say this was?" She tried to get back to whatever Alex and Winn had been discussing. But, for some reason, she felt her mind start drifting to Lena.

"We don't know yet. That's why we are running tests." Alex answered, her attention back on Winn's computer.

"Oh, okay." Kara barely registered Alex's reply because all she could think of was Lena. And all of the things she could be doing with Lena if she was with her right now. "I think I'm gonna go. Maybe try to finish up a few things since it looks like the world is safe for now."

If it wasn't for Alex and Winn both enthralled with the test running on his screen, they would have seen the flash of periwinkle in Kara's eyes as she left. The blonde knew exactly what she wanted to do, or rather who, and headed straight for L-Corp.

As Kara's feet touched down on Lena's balcony, the test results popped up on Winn's screen.

"Wait. That can't be right." Winn said as his brow furrowed and he started to type.

"What?" Alex asked, not yet seeing what was so confusing.

"Look at the radiation signature. It's the same as - " He didn't have time to finish before Alex cut him off.

"Kryptonite." Alex said. She and Winn looked at each other nervously. They turned and realized that Kara was gone.

"Oh no." Winn said stunned.

"This is not good." Alex's eyes scanned the room for any sign that Kara was still in the DEO. "We need to find out what this type of K does and figure out how to reverse it. Now." Winn was typing by the time Alex had finished her sentence.

'Periwinkle?' Alex thought to herself. 'What could that possibly do to Kara?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody ready for what's coming? Because I am.
> 
> Please Leave Comments and Kudos! I love getting feedback and hearing what you guys think about the story and if anyone has anything they think they want to see let me know! I have the rest of the story mapped out but I'd love to capture stuff that you all want as well. Love you all!


	11. Different Colors for Different Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out what it's like to be bedded by a Super.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long before upload. I had a crazy week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. I'm gonna go bathe in holy water after all this.

Kara landed on the balcony of L-Corp and let herself in, her cape swishing behind her.

Lena turned, slightly startled at the entrance. "Kara. Are you okay?" Lena walked towards her girlfriend concerned.

"Oh, I'm more than okay." Kara spoke with confidence and lust.

Kara pulled Lena into a bruising kiss, taking Lena's breath away. When the brunette pulled back for air, Kara just moved lower, biting kissing and sucking on the pale skin of her neck.

Lena felt heat pooling between her legs. "Baby, oh, I have a conference call in less than 5 minutes." Lena's words were breathy as she lost herself in the feeling of Kara on her neck. "It's - ahh - important." Lena struggled to maintain focus as Kara continued her assault on her neck.

"That's fine. I'll just be here. Go ahead and take it." Kara's words came in groups as she kissed her way back up Lena's neck and recaptured the blood red lips.

Lena pulled away from the kiss, panting. Her breath hitched when she saw the lust in Kara's eyes. "As much as I am enjoying this, I don't think it would be possible for me to pay attention to this call while you're looking at me like that." Lena's words came out slightly stuttered, the fire in her stomach winning out over her attempt to remain professional.

Just then, the phone rang. Lena eyed Kara warily and hit the line for speaker. "Yes?"

"Miss Luthor, your conference call is on Line 2."

"Thank you, Jess." Lena clicked off and hesitated before hitting the button to join the call. "Darling, how about we continue this at my place. This is my last meeting of the day. Why don't you head there now and I'll be there as soon as this is over?” Lena's words were slow, trying not to give in to the pure lust emanating from her girlfriend.

Kara smirked at the flustered CEO. "Or - " Kara started and hit the button for the call before Lena could stop her.

"Miss Luthor? Are you there?" A voice said over the speaker.

"Uh- yes. Yes, I'm here." Lena's heart started to race as she sat back down at her desk. She watched as Kara looked at her like something to devour. The blonde smiled and ran her fingers lightly over Lena's wrist and up her arm as she moved to stand behind the brunette.

"As you know Miss Luthor, we have been partners with Luthor Corp since back when your father ran it." The man on the phone continued.

Lena tried to follow what he was saying but was distracted by Kara. The reporter had begun to massage her shoulders. The feeling was delicious as her muscles started to relax. She felt Kara move her hair over one shoulder. The blonde occasionally leaned down to place feather-light kissed to the tops of Lena's collar bones and up and down her neck. Lena sighed deeply at the feeling.

"Yes, and this call is about if your partnership will continue with L-Corp." Lena was maintaining the bravado in her voice, trying to move the conversation along before she completely melted into her girlfriend.

The man cleared his throat. "Well yes, we provided certain, desired instruments, that your father and then brother deemed important to the company." The gruff voice started to falter slightly. The partnership with Luthor Corp was greatly due to providing weapons for Lionel's security and then to help Lex in building his armory against Superman. The man worried that the youngest Luthor was actually an honest person and truly wanted to change the company.

"Yes, I know what you are referring to." Lena had prepared quite the little speech to not only end this partnership but also destroy the ego of the man responsible for creating these weapons.

However, Lena was becoming more and more distracted as Kara continued to touch her. Her hands were digging in beautifully to her upper back, and Kara had started to place open-mouthed kisses to her neck. When Lena opened her mouth again to speak, Kara bit and tugged on her earlobe.

Lena covered her moan with a cough and decided that the speech be damned, she needed to end this now. "Your services will no longer be needed. This is the formal dissolving of our partnership. The papers will arrive at your office tomorrow morning. Good day." Lena got the words out as fast as was professional and hung up before the man could say a word.

Lena stood quickly and whirled towards Kara. She captured the blonde in a hard kiss, her plan to show the blonde that she was in charge now. Instead, she felt Kara push into the kiss even deeper. The blonde's hands moved to pull Lena into her, one hand in her hair and the other tightly gripping her ass. Lena meant to take control but instead she lost herself into Kara's mercy.

Lena pulled back for just long enough to hit Jess's line. "Jess, you can head home early today. Thank you."

"Of course, Miss Luthor. I'll see you in the morning." Jess's voice came back through the phone.

Lena turned back to meet Kara's eyes. They were darkened beautifully, the blue starting to look like the ocean at sunset. Lena could swear she could see purple sparkles in them also.

Kara stepped towards Lena, placing her hands on either side of the brunette, trapping her against the desk.

Kara leaned close, her breath hot on Lena's neck. "Oh, the things I want to do to you."

Lena gulped. She managed to keep her composer long enough to say, "My place. Now."

Kara smiled as she gathered Lena into her arms and flew towards the penthouse.

* * * * * * * *

They landed on the balcony and Kara pushed her way inside. She placed Lena back on her feet and pulled her in for another kiss. The brunette met her lips and reveled in this side of Kara. She loved when the blonde took charge.

"Kara. Bedroom." All Lena wanted right now was Kara. She needed to get that stupid ornament open now so she could thoroughly and royally fuck her girlfriend.

"Right here is fine. I don't want the kryptonite today. Don't worry princess, I'll take good care of you." Kara words came between kisses.

Lena used all her strength to pull the blondes head up so she could meet those beautiful blue eyes. "Kara, are you sure?" As much as the idea of Kara fully powered aroused Lena, she didn't want to push Kara there before she was ready.

Kara didn't respond with words. Instead, she wrapped her hands firmly around Lena's ass and thighs and lifted the brunette into her, and pushed her up the against a wall. Lena moaned at the show of strength. Kara rolled her hips hard into Lena, eliciting a moan at the sensation.

"Oh baby, I've got some ideas I want to show you." Kara said before she kissed Lena again, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth and pulling. Lena groaned loudly, feeling wetness spreading in her underwear. She didn't know what had gotten into Kara but she wasn't about to complain.

Kara pulled Lena from the wall and sat on the couch, Lena now straddling her. Kara pulled hard, ripping Lena's dress in two and throwing it somewhere in the room. Lena felt a rush of wetness at her center as her bra and panties were also removed from her body just as roughly.

"Rao, Lena. You're so beautiful. What did I do to deserve you?" Kara words of praise washed over Lena, punctuated by kisses littered across her torso. "Now, let's find out how many orgasms your body can take today." Kara glanced up at Lena through her eyelashes, a wicked grin on her face.

Kara leaned forward and continued biting and sucking on Lena's collarbones and chest. Her fingers digging into the CEO's perfect ass, making Lena roll her hips on Kara, begging for more.

"Today I want to hear you. I want to hear everything. And I want you to look at me." Kara pulled Lena's nipple into her mouth and bit sharply. Lena gasped and threw her head back in pleasure. Kara smacked her on the ass, causing Lena to moan at the sting. "I said look at me."

Lena managed to focus down on Kara as the blonde latched onto her nipple again. The sight and feeling of Kara sucking on and flicking her nipple with her tongue was almost enough to make Lena come. Her hips rocked again, desperately seeking release.

Kara continued her ministrations, occasionally moving farther south to bite at Lena's hips. Lena's hands fisted in Kara's hair. The blonde moaned at the hard grip. She was consumed by her want for Lena. She needed to hear her.

Kara bit sharply on Lena's nipple, eliciting a low moan from the brunette. "Kara." It was a throaty growl containing her name as it left Lena's lips. The brunette was rocking her hips on Kara, desperate for friction. She watched her girlfriend litter her body with possessive marks. Lena had never been so turned on in her life.

"It's okay princess." Kara looked up at Lena, blue eyes meeting green. "Let go. Let me hear you." Kara's words distracted Lena as Kara's hand moved between them and found Lena's core.

Lena gasped as she felt Kara run her fingers through her sodden folds, gathering wetness. Her fingers came forward and pressed deeply into Lena's clit.

Lena's moan was so loud, she would've been embarrassed if she hadn't been so aroused. Kara started to make small teasing circles, never breaking eye contact with Lena. She saw the brunette take her lower lip between her teeth, clearly trying hard to take everything Kara had been giving to her.

Kara broke eye contact to recapture Lena's breasts. She began sucking and biting one while pulling the other with her free hand. She heard Lena's moans start to raise in pitch, her breath quickening as her orgasm threated to spill over. Kara moved faster circles on Lena's clit, pressing harder. She moved to bite a particularly sensitive spot on Lena's neck.

As Kara placed her bite, Lena stiffened, her orgasm finally taking over. She felt her muscles tighten deliciously. She was breathing rapidly, pleasure coursing through her body. "Kara." Her voice was breathy as she rode out her orgasm. Kara continued her ministrations on Lena's sensitive clit.

"Keep going baby." Kara's words hit Lena's ears and before she could process them she felt Kara's movements speed up. The circles on her swollen nub, getting faster and faster. Kara was using her super speed to become a vibrator.

"Kara. Fuck. I'm gonna - " Lena's words were shaky as she felt her second orgasm build before her first finished. Kara removed her other hand from Lena's breast and brought it down with her other. She twisted her wrist and entered Lena suddenly. Lena yelped at the sudden presence. Kara started thrusting deeply, immediately curling her fingers into Lena's front wall. She screamed as she toppled over the edge once again. She could see stars as her body twitched with aftershocks.

Kara finally slowed. She kissed Lena's torso lightly, making her way up to capture the brunette's lips. Lena was breathing heavily, her body tired after two orgasms so quickly.

"Take off your clothes." Lena said as she realized Kara was still fully dressed in her Supergirl outfit.

"Not yet." Kara said and kissed Lena sweetly. "I want to show you what it feels like to be bedded by Supergirl."

Lena didn't think it would be possible to get wetter after two orgasms, but here she was, getting even more turned on by her superhero girlfriend.

Kara leaned in to kiss Lena again, the sweetness from the moment before was gone. She was kissing deeply and commandingly, showing Lena that she had all the power. Kara lifted Lena from the couch and sped into the bedroom. She put Lena on the bed and kissed down her torso until she was laying between her legs, Lena's center directly in front of her.

Kara licked up the folds, pulling a low growl from the back of Lena's throat. "Kara." Lena's voice was lustful, laced with a warning. She wasn't sure what Kara had planned, but if they kept going like they had, Lena was gonna pass out from pleasure before too long.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, halting her tongue. She wanted to pull every ounce of pleasure out of Lena that she could, but Lena could only take so much.

"Yes." Lena hissed. The sight of Supergirl between her legs put all other thoughts out of her head.

"Good. I have something new I want to try." Kara began to lick Lena deeply, pushing her tongue into the tight muscles.

Lena moaned, still watching Kara as she was told. She saw the blonde take in a breath, her cheeks puffing slightly before she let it out.

"What -. OH FUCK!" Lena screamed as she felt Kara's tongue enter her again. Except now it was ice cold. Freeze breath. Lena had never felt anything like it. The cold overstimulating her heated muscles. She was breathing heavy as Kara looked up to find her eyes. "Do. That. Again." Lena panted.

Kara smirked and continued eating Lena out. Using her freeze breath occasionally, she thrusted her tongue into Lena over and over. She felt Lena start to shiver as her third orgasm started to build. Kara flicked her tongue against Lena's clit, causing the brunette to moan her name loudly.

"I'm close Kara." Lena's voice was high and her breath was rapid. "So close. God, keep going." Lena was begging. This orgasm was building higher than the two before it. 

“You’re mine.” Kara words were heavy and possessive as Lena was right on the edge of orgasm.

“I’m yours.” Lena confirmed as Kara used her breath again, except instead of pushing into her, Kara flattened her tongue on Lena's clit.

The brunette screamed as her orgasm hit, her back arching impossibly high. Her abdomen spasmed as the waves of pleasure crashed into her, again and again. Kara continued to lick Lena, helping carry her through her orgasm.

Once Lena regained her breath, Kara kissed her way back up Lena's body. Softly, she placed her lips on Lena's hips, abs, breasts, collar bones, neck, and finally, her lips.

Lena hummed as she felt Kara's lips against her own. She could taste herself on the soft flesh.

"How are you feeling, princess?" Kara peppered kisses across Lena's jaw.

"Good" was all Lena could manage to get out, her voice barely above whisper.

"Good? Not amazing, wonderful? Not even great?" Kara's voice was teasing, still laced with lust. She loved seeing how completely undone Lena was underneath her.

Lena looked into Kara's eyes. "I feel like the woman I love never ceases to amaze me." The brunette smiled sleepily as she used the little strength she had left to caress Kara's cheek and bring her in for a long, sweet, loving kiss.

Once the kiss broke, Lena found Kara's eyes again. "However, I'm kind of mad I didn't get to touch you. See you come undone."

"We've got plenty of time for that. Right now, you need sleep. I can hear your heart slowing for it already. I love you, Lena." Kara kissed Lena softly.

“I love you too, Kara.” Lena whispered as she fell victim to sleep.

Kara smiled at her adorable girlfriend. She stood and removed her suit, realizing for the first time how soaked she was and how ruined her underwear was. She looked at Lena sleeping, her hair and makeup completely disheveled, hickies all over, claiming her as Kara's.

Another wave of want crashed into Kara. She knew Lena needed sleep though. A nagging thought was in the back of her head. She couldn't quite place it though. She shrugged it off, she would try to figure it out later.

She went to crawl in next to Lena but stopped short. She felt herself building again, wanting to please Lena over and over. Kara decided she needed to go take care of herself before crawling in bed with the love of her life.

As the last of her orgasm washed over her, Kara turned on the sink to wash her hands before going to bed. As she did, she caught herself in the mirror, she saw the flash of periwinkle in her eyes. Her brow crinkled and she looked at her hands. The sliver of the rock from Alex's injury was still embedded in her finger.

Kara grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled the rock out. Immediately, she felt her libido start to decrease. her crinkle reappeared as she tried to figure out the rock.

She walked to get her phone to text Winn and saw a message from Alex, as well as 32 missed calls.

Alex: Kara. The rock is some type of kryptonite. We don't know what it does. Call me ASAP.

Kara looked in disbelief at the tiny rock in her hand. She figured it was responsible for her need earlier today. She giggled to herself. Why would someone ever make this? But she wasn't upset, far from it. She and Lena could have a lot of fun with this rock. Kara typed a quick reply to Alex.

Kara: Alex. I'm at Lena's. I am fine. The kryptonite is out of my system. I know what it does and I'll explain tomorrow. I promise everything is okay.

Kara walked back to the bedroom and placed her phone on the bedside table. She opened the ornament containing the green kryptonite and place the new rock next to it before closing it again. She climbed into bed beside Lena. The brunette immediately curled into Kara, laying her head on the blonde's chest, wrapping her arm around her waist, and hooking her leg over Kara's own.

Kara put her arms around her girlfriend, and hugged her tightly. She loved Lena so much. After this evening, she felt emboldened by the Periwinkle K. She had never been able to control her powers like that. She wanted to be able to, for Lena. Not just for sex, but in all aspects. She wanted Lena to be able to trust her. Kara wanted to be able to trust herself.

Kara heard her phone buzz with Alex's reply.

Alex: God Kara! You just disappeared! After the red K, we had no clue what could've happened! Don't do that again! And I'm glad you're okay, because then I can kick your ass in the morning and not feel bad about it. I'll see you tomorrow.

Kara smiled at her sister's message. She knew Alex wanted nothing more than to take Kara back to the DEO and check her twice before discussing the new K. But Alex also knew that if Kara was with Lena she wasn't leaving before she wanted to.

Kara set her phone down and kissed Lena lightly on the head. She brunette nuzzled into the blonde in her sleep. Kara smiled and closed her eyes to join her girlfriend in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed that as much as Lena did. Comment and Kudos please! Feedback means so much to me. I'm so grateful for all of you that have stuck with this and keep reading when I update. I love you all.


	12. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO learns what Periwinkle K does. Kara and Lena have a special moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. I was blocked for a long time with how I wanted to end this story so I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Enjoy!

Kara walked into the DEO the next morning, immediately surrounded by Alex, Hank and Winn.

"Supergirl! Where have you been? What happened? What did the kryptonite do?" Alex flooded her with questions, while checking Kara over for injury.

Kara blushed as she thought of the events of the day prior. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Um, can we discuss this somewhere more private?" Kara was embarrassed enough that she had to tell these three about it without having the entire DEO know about it.

"Of course, Supergirl. How about we go to your training room?" J'onn offered, noticing her unusual shyness. He was used to seeing this in Kara Danvers, but normally it was shed when she assumed the identity of Supergirl.

As they walked, Kara felt more and more uneasy. She had no idea what she was going to say. How she was going to tell them. Walking into the training room, she anxiously reached up to rub her neck, moving her hair.

"Kara!" Winn said louder than he meant to. Slightly softer, he said "What's on your neck?"

"What?" Kara asked, wondering what he could be referring to.

"Let me see." Alex said and moved Kara's hair off of her neck. "OH." Alex gasped. "Ew."

"What is - " Kara started and then she realized what must be marking her neck. She blushed deeply. "Yeah. Well, you see the periwinkle kryptonite... It has an effect on certain inhibitions..." Kara couldn't bring herself to say anymore. Her cheeks were on fire with embarrassment.

Alex and Winn just stared at her with thier mouths hanging open. J'onn cleared his throat.

"Well then. Um, I'm just glad you're okay. And now I'm gonna go do... something else." J'onn offered an uncomfortable smile and promptly made his exit.

Winn got over his shock first. "Um, Kara, so the effects wore off?"

"Yeah. I got a splinter of the rock stuck in the skin of my finger. I pulled it out before I went to sleep, so the effects are gone." Kara knew Winn just needed to know where the kryptonite was if there was any of it left.

"So, where is the splinter? You know I'm gonna need that." He said, guessing that he knew what Kara was gonna say next.

"About that," Kara started. Looking down at the floor she continued, "I was thinking I'd just keep it. It's only a tiny bit anyways."

"Keep it?" Alex spluttered, finally getting over her shock. "Why would you want to keep it?"

Kara looked up at her sister with a sheepish grin on her very red face.

"Oh. Ohhh. Good God, things I didn't need to know about my baby sister." Alex said, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

"Go ahead and keep it. Technically, we need to clear it with J'onn but I don't think he wants to know. I don't even want to know. I'm just going to go back to my computer now." Winn stuttered as he bashfully stumbled backward, out of the room.

"Well, now that everyone is sufficiently scarred for life, come on." Alex said, putting an arm around Kara and leading her from the room.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked, confused.

"To fight obviously. I was serious about kicking your ass for disappearing like that." Alex joked, and she turned on the kryptonite emitters in their training ring.

"Starting now." Alex said as she turned and placed a punch square across Kara's jaw.

Kara stumbled backwards from the force of the hit. She smiled at her big sister. "Oh, it's on."

* * * * * * * *

Kara landed on Lena's balcony late that night. She walked in and saw Lena sitting at the kitchen counter eating takeout and reading a new proposal for L-Corp. Her hair was wet from the shower and she was in a plain black v-neck and a pair of gray sweatpants. Kara stood in the doorway for a moment, simply admiring how beautiful her girlfriend was.

Without looking up, Lena teased "You just going to stand there or am I going to get a kiss at some point."

Kara smiled and stayed where she was, teasing Lena back.

After a few beats, the CEO turned around and raised an eyebrow, slightly hidden behind her glasses, at the hero.

"I'm debating. The view is pretty spectacular from where I'm standing." Kara smiled softly, completely in love with the woman in front of her.

Lena giggled at Kara's words. Lena still wasn't used to the way Kara looked at her and made her feel loved. Kara made her feel worthy of love for the first time in her life.

"I love that laugh." Kara's words were so soft, Lena almost didn't hear them. Kara walked over to where she was sitting, placed her hands on Lena's waist and lifted her onto the counter. Kara stood between her legs, keeping her hands on Lena's hips, and gazed up into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

Lena tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kara's ear, gently touching her cheek as her hand came to rest on Kara's shoulder. The softness Kara had and the love Lena saw in her eyes took her breath away.

"I love you so much, Lena. Through 12 planets, 2 Earths, 26 years living, and 24 years stuck in time, every moment has been leading me to you. On two home worlds, with two families, I have never felt more at home or safe or loved than I do whenever I am around you. Whether it's as the sun rises and you take a deep breath as you curl into me, or when you text me in the middle of the day to tell me about some ridiculously boring meeting. Any moment with you is something beautiful. You are my world, Lena. I love you." Kara leaned in and gave Lena the softest kiss she had ever felt.

"I love you too, Kara." Lena was floored by Kara's impromptu speech. Tears streamed down her face as she was flooded with love for her girlfriend. "What brought this on?" Lena asked, wondering if something had happened to her as Supergirl.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to tell you. I just saw you sitting here and realized I had never said all of that to you. I needed you to know. You are everything to me."

Lena smiled and kissed Kara sweetly, lingering just a bit longer than she needed to. "I am yours, Kara. Always."

"As am I." Kara smiled widely as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Come lay with me for a while, okay?" Kara tilted her head slightly with the question.

"Of course, darling." Lena giggled as Kara picked her up and flew them to bed.

Lena snuggled back against Kara, once they were laying down. The only sound was their breathing, content and happy.

Kara leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Lena's neck. She moved softly and slowly down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Kara." Lena whispered. Her body was still exhausted from the night before, and as much as she wanted Kara, she wouldn't be able to handle any more rigorous activity.

"Lena." Kara whispered back. She pulled on Lena slightly, causing the CEO to roll onto her back. Kara was propped on her elbow, slightly over the brunette. "I want to make love to you. No kryptonite, green or periwinkle. Nothing but us."

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and saw the love she felt reflected in them. She saw a confidence behind it all that she had never seen before. She smiled. Kara had finally learned control. For Lena. For the woman she loved.

"I love you, Kara." Lena pulled her in for a deep kiss, giving Kara the answer she was looking for.

The night moved slowly. They kissed deeply and leisurely, not trying to rush anything. Eventually, their clothes were peeled off each other one by one, until they were lying naked together.

Their fingers laced together as Kara moved her way down Lena's body, showering her in soft kisses. This was new for the both of them, being together with just themselves and the love they had for each other. It was intense and passionate while being caring and beautiful. Neither could remember a better night together.

* * * * * * * *

As they both laid in the moonlight streaming in from the window, hair tousled, breathing slightly heavier from being together, Kara sighed contently, eyes closed.

Lena curled against her, facing Kara with the blonde's arm over her waist. "Stay with me." Lena said as she tucked her head to Kara's chest. She felt Kara's heart beat slightly faster. She was about to ask why when she heard Kara speak.

"Marry me."

Lena looked up in disbelief. She must've misheard Kara. Must be dreaming this like she had countless times before. But Kara met her eyes, tears threatening to spill over.

"Marry me, Lena." Kara repeated, looking into her favorite oceans of eyes.

"Yes. Yes, Kara. I will marry you." Lena's words were soft, barely a whisper, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kara pulled her in for a kiss, both of them smiling widely, their tears mixing as their lips met.

"Thank Rao." Kara said under her breath as their kiss broke.

"Why?" Lena asked, still staring into Kara's eyes.

"Because he brought you to me." Kara pulled Lena close and kissed her again.

And just like that, laying together in the light of the moon, completely and unconditionally in love with each other, they drifted off into sleep. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story and had fun on this journey with me. I love writing about these two and I think for my next writings it is going to be more one-shot and prompt based, all topics, fluff or smut, are welcome. If you guys and gals have a recommendation leave a comment or come talk to me, supergay-supergirl.tumblr.com
> 
> I love you all and thank you for staying with me through this story. Please Comment, Kudos, or message me on tumblr. I'd love to hear from all of you. Your thoughts on this story, ideas for other ones, and any prompts you guys are looking for. 
> 
> Again, I love you all. Thank you.
> 
> -FrostedLimits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fics of any sort, so please be gentle if you didn't like it. Any comments or suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading, I hope it was a little enjoyable at least


End file.
